Extra Story 1-For the eyes of a mortal
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo's life becomes even better when his best friend arrives in Japan. However their reunion was not the best.


**EXTRA STORY 1**

 **ΓΙΑ ΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΕΝΟΣ ΘΝΗΤΟΥ**

Έχοντας νικήσει μια για πάντα τη σκοτεινή του πλευρά, ο Neo ήταν πια ελεύθερος να ζήσει τη ζωή του όπως αυτός ήθελε απολαμβάνοντας την ελευθερία του. Αυτό που δεν ήξερε όμως ήταν ότι μια ευχάριστη νότα του παρελθόντος του θα του χτυπούσε την πόρτα σύντομα και θα τον έκανε πολύ χαρούμενο...

Ήταν μεσημέρι μια ανοιξιάτικη μέρα του Μάιου. Η πτήση από Αθήνα μόλις είχε προσγειωθεί στο αεροδρόμιο του Τόκυο και μια γνώριμη φιγούρα κατέβαινε από τις σκάλες. Ποια ήταν: Δεν ήταν άλλη από την παιδική φίλη του Neo, έκαναν πολύ κοντινή παρέα όταν ήταν πιο μικρός αλλά μετά από όσα του είχαν συμβεί τότε κι έφυγε, πίστεψε ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να την ξαναδεί. Σύντομα αυτό θα άλλαζε...

Μετά την προσγείωση και την τακτοποίηση των απαραίτητων πραγμάτων το νεαρό κορίτσι αποφάσισε να κάνει μια βόλτα στην πρωτεύουσα της χώρας του ανατέλλοντος ηλίου, φυσικά δεν παρέλειψε να περάσει και από την Akihabara ένα μέρος όπου έρεπε να το επισκεφθεί κάθε άτομο οπαδός τω ιαπωνικών κινούμενων σχεδίων που σέβεται τον εαυτό του. Τη στιγμή που συνέβαιναν όλα αυτά, ο Neo είχε τελειώσει την εξάσκησή του και χαλάρωνε ξαπλωμένος στην παραλία μη έχοντας την παραμικρή ιδέα για την έκπληξη η οποία ετοιμαζόταν γι αυτόν.

Καθώς λοιπόν έκανε τη βόλτα της στους δρόμους του Τόκυο, το μάτι της έπεσε σε μια αφίσα που έδειχνε τον Neo να προβάρει το δίσκο μονομαχίας του και να κρατά μια κάρτα στο άλλο χέρι. Η ομοιότητα την παραξένεψε αμέσως:  
«Neo...; Θα ορκιζόμουν ότι έμοιαζε με...Μπα δεν μπορεί αποκλείεται...Καλύτερα να ρωτήσω που μένει αυτός να μου φύγει η περιέργεια...» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της και τότε ρώτησε κάποιον που περνούσε τυχαία εκείνη τη στιγμή:

-Με συγχωρείτε...

-Ορίστε.

-Μπορώ να σας ρωτήσω κάτι;

-Φυσικά. Πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω;

-Έχετε ακουστά αυτόν τον τύπο; Και του έδειξε την αφίσα. Τότε αυτός γελώντας της απάντησε:

-Μα πώς είναι δυνατόν να μην ξέρω αυτόν που νίκησε το βασιλιά των Παιχνιδιών;

-Παιχνιδιών είπατε; Εννοείτε μονομαχίες με κάρτες σωστά;

-Ακριβώς. Αυτός ο νεαρός κατάφερε το ακατόρθωτο.

-Μάλιστα...Πολύ ενδιαφέρον ακούγεται. Ελπίζω να μη με παρεξηγήσετε, εδώ είναι σίγουρα γνωστό αλλά μόλις ήρθα στην Ιαπωνία, δεν έχω ούτε 5 ώρες που είμαι εδώ.

-Είσαι φίλη του σωστά;

-Αν είναι αυτός που φαντάζομαι τότε ναι, είμαστε παιδικοί φίλοι.

-Τότε λοιπόν αν θέλεις να τον επισκεφθείς το σπίτι του είναι στα περίχωρα της πόλης. Δεν το χάνεις με τίποτα έχει έξω έναν ιστό με την ελληνική σημαία.

-Σοβαρά;! Έλληνας είναι;! Είπε τότε εκείνη κατάπληκτη.

-Ναι.

-Και πόσο καιρό είναι στην Ιαπωνία αν επιτρέπεται;

-Αν δεν κάνω λάθος κάπου στα 7 με 8 χρόνια, όλοι τον ξέρουμε ακόμα κι αν δεν τον έχουμε δει από κοντά.

«Σίγουρα είναι αυτός δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία...Πρέπει να τον δω οπωσδήποτε...» Σκάφτηκε τότε και είπε:  
-Σας ευχαριστώ για τις πληροφορίες, ελπίζω να μην ενόχλησα πολύ.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Και καλή διαμονή σου εύχομαι.

-Ευχαριστώ πολύ. Καλή σας μέρα. Απάντησε τότε εκείνη και αμέσως ξεκίνησε για την αναζήτησή της.

«Τόσες πολλές συμπτώσεις...Ελπίζω μονάχα να μη γίνω ρεζίλι σε ξένο άνθρωπο...» Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε στον εαυτό της καθώς κατευθυνόταν στο σπίτι του ακολουθώντας πιστά της πληροφορίες που έλαβε, χτύπησε το κουδούνι αλλά δεν πήρε απάντηση καθώς ο Neo ήτνα ακόμα στην παραλία και η Mako ήταν στη δουλειά.

«Μάλλον θα λείπει...Έχει παραλία από κάτω. Τι καλά θα πάω να ξεκουραστώ λίγο»

Τελικά αποφάσισε να πάει κι αυτή στην παραλία που είδε να βρίσκεται εκεί κοντά να ξεκουραστεί όπως ακριβώς το σκέφτηκε.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Αφού χάζεψε τη θέα από τη θέση που βρισκόταν δεν άργησε να δει και το φίλο της ξαπλωμένο με τα χέρια πίσω από το κεφάλι του να χαλαρώνει μετά από την έντονη εκπαίδευσή του.

Μη χάνοντας άλλο χρόνο αποφάσισε να κάνει την κίνησή της, γι αυτό τον πλησίασε και τον ρώτησε:

-Συγγνώμη...Εσείς είστε ο Neo;

Τότε αυτός ακούγοντας τη φωνή σηκώθηκε πάνω και την κοίταξε από πάνω ως κάτω και μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα:

-Δεν μπορεί...Την ξέρω αυτή τη φωνή...

-Εεε...Βασικά πριν από λίγες ώρες ήρθα εδώ...Είδα την αφίσα σας στο δρόμο...Έχω όμως την εντύπωση...Μου θυμίζετε...δηλαδή...χωρίς να θέλω να σας προσβάλλω...ένα φίλο μου...

-Τι τυπικότητες είναι αυτές...Αγγελική...; Της είπε τότε ο Neo τονίζοντας το όνομά της κι αφήνοντάς την άφωνη την ίδια στιγμή.

-Είσαι...Είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ...; Είπε το όνομά μου δεν άκουσα λάθος έτσι;

-Ναι το είπα. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να ξεχάσω την παλιά μου φίλη;

-Δεν το πιστεύω! Νόμισα ότι ήταν ομοιότητα! Είναι πραγματικά απίστευτο!

Τότε ο Neo την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του χωρίς να το σκεφτεί καθόλου κι αυτή ανταπέδωσε αμέσως ενώ την ίδια στιγμή της έλεγε:  
-Μάτια μου...Αισθάνομαι τόσο συγκινημένος...

-Πίστεψες ότι δε θα με ξανάβλεπες ε;

-Έτσι όπως είχαν γίνει τα πράγματα πίστεψα ότι δε θα σε ξανάβλεπα...

-Δε θα γλιτώσεις τόσο εύκολα από μένα. Πριν από μερικούς μήνες έγινα 18 ξέρεις και ήταν εύκολο να το ρισκάρω. Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας. Όσο γι αυτόν ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι την είχε μπροστά του και παρασυρόμενος λίγο την έσφιξε λίγο παραπάνω: Τότε εκείνη του είπε γελώντας:  
-Neo...; Λίγο πιο χαλαρά αν μπορείς;

-Ωχ...Συγγνώμη...Της είπε τότε αυτός στον ίδιο τόνο και χαλάρωσε λίγο τη λαβή του.

-Δεν πειράζει...Για πες λοιπό, τι έκανες τόσο καιρό; Βλέπω κι ακούω διάφορα από τη στιγμή που ήρθα ισχύουν;

-Ναι ισχύουν.

-Πολύ χαίρομαι που το ακούω μπράβο σου.

Όσο του μιλούσε, αυτός δεν είχε ξεκολλήσει ούτε για μια στιγμή τα μάτια του από πάνω της, κάτι που παρατήρησε και τον ρώτησε:

-Τόσο πολύ έχω αλλάξει; Γιατί με κοιτάς τόσο επίμονα;

-Ποτέ μου δε θα τολμούσα να πω ότι είσαι τόσο όμορφη όσο τώρα...

-Ίδιος κι απαράλλαχτος...Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη γελώντας.

-Πες μου τα νέα σου μάτια μου...Έχω τόσα χρόνια να σε δω...

-Εντάξει δεν έχω και πολλά. Στην πατρίδα όπως τα ξέρεις. Τελείωσα το λύκειο και τώρα σπουδάζω, στο πρώτο έτος είμαι.

-Τι σπουδάζεις;

-Αισθητική.

-Καθόλου κακό.

-Σε αυτούς τους δύσκολους καιρούς κρατάει καλά ακόμα. Όμως έχω παράπονο.

-Τι παράπονο;

-8 χρόνια κι ούτε ένα τηλεφώνημα. Με ξέχασες.

-Συγγνώμη μάτια μου αλλά όλα αυτά τα χρόνια μάζευα τα κομμάτια μου για να αρχίσω και πάλι τη ζωή μου...

-Ναι ξέρω...Ζητώ συγγνώμη αν σου έξυσα πληγές, απλά αστειευόμουν...Α μια και το ανέφερες πώς πάει; Παίζει κανένα...

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να τελειώσει τα λόγια της γιατί είδε στο χέρι του κάτι να γυαλίζει και θέλησε να το εξακριβώσει:  
-Όπα...Για να δω το χέρι σου λίγο.

Εκείνος της το έδωσε και οι υποψίες της επαληθεύτηκαν:

-Για δες για δες...Παντρεύτηκες ε;

-Όπως βλέπεις. Εδώ και 4 χρόνια. Της απάντησε εκείνος πάντα με το χαμόγελο.

-Τι καλά...Πολύ χαίρομαι για σένα...Να ζήσετε. Του είπε και τον πήρε τώρα εκείνη αγκαλιά για να της το ανταποδώσει αυτός τώρα.

-Θέλεις να δεις πώς είναι;

-Βέβαια. Απάντησε και τότε ο Neo έβγαλε την τράπουλα και της έδειξε την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter και να τη σοκάρει για τα καλά:

-Δεν μπορεί...Αυτή είναι...!

-Σε εκπλήσσει ε;

-Μα...την ξέρω...Θέλα να πω...είμαι θαυμάστριά της...χρόνια τώρα...

-Δηλαδή...Ξέρεις ποια είναι...;

-Και βέβαια ξέρω! Είναι δυνατόν να μην ξέρω την Sailor Jupiter;

-Είναι ότι καλύτερο μου έχει συμβεί στη χώρα του ανατέλλοντος ηλίου. Έτσι κι αρχίσω να μιλάω γι αυτήν δε βλέπω να τελειώνω...

-Το φαντάζομαι...Έχω ακούσει τα καλύτερα για όλη την ομάδα, είμαι η νούμερο 1 θαυμάστριά τους στην Ελλάδα.

-Θα σου τις γνωρίσω, θα είναι μια εμπειρία που δε θα την ξεχάσεις. Τι θα έλεγες τώρα να σε πάω μια βόλτα στο σπίτι μου;

-Αν δεν ενοχλώ δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα από μένα.

-Μα τι λες τώρα...; Έχω να σε δω τόσα χρόνια και θα σε αφήσω; Δεν είμαστε καλά;

-Εντάξει τότε.

Αμέσως εκείνος χωρίς να χάσει ούτε λεπτό την έπιασε από το χέρι και την πήγε σπίτι του. Όταν μπήκε μέσα την κάθισε στο σαλόνι και τη ρώτησε:

-Θα πάρεις κάτι μάτια μου;

-Ένα χυμό θα ήθελα να μου βάλεις.

-Έφτασε αμέσως. Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έφυγε αμέσως. Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα μετά ήτνα πάλι εκεί με το ποτήρι γεμάτο και να της το προσφέρει.

-Λοιπόν; Πώς σου φαίνεται το σπιτάκι μου;

-Ωραιότατο και με πολύ γούστο.

-Έλα στο γραφείο μου να σου δείξω κάτι.

-Έρχομαι. Απάντησε εκείνη και τον ακολούθησε, όταν μπήκαν στο γραφείο του, της έδειξε τη βιτρίνα όπου είχε μέσα όλα του τα εργαλεία.

-Τι είναι όλα αυτά τα όπλα; Συλλογή κάνεις; Τον ρώτησε γελώντας.

-Αυτά τα ξίφη είναι μέρος της αποστολής μου.

-Αποστολή είπες;

-Κοίτα τώρα αυτό μάτια μου. Της είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε μπροστά της.

-Μα τι στο...!

-Βλέπεις τι εννοώ μάτια μου; Η ζωή μου έχει αλλάξει εντελώς.

-Μα πώς το έκανες αυτό; Είσαι στα αλήθεια ο Κόκκινος Ranger;

Εκείνος κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι.

-Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου και στα αυτιά μου...Τόσες εκπλήξεις μέσα σε λίγες ώρες. Να υποθέσω ότι υπάρχει και συνέχεια ε;

-Μάλλον. Τώρα υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα...Κάτι που ήθελα να σου το εξομολογηθώ εδώ και πολύ καιρό...

-Σε ακούω.

Και τότε ο Neo τής εξήγησε εν συντομία το μυστικό του. Κάτι που δεν είχε βρει την ευκαιρία να της το πει ποτέ ως τώρα. Τότε εκείνη απάντησε:

-Είναι πολύ γλυκό αυτό. Αλλά φαίνεται ότι το άλλο μισό σου βρέθηκε. Του είπε επίσης χαμογελώντας.

-Έτσι είναι. Ήθελα όμως να μου φύγει αυτό το βάρος. Μετά από αυτήν την απογοήτευση έφυγα σαν δειλός κι έχασα αυτήν την ευκαιρία.

-Δεν πειράζει. Σημασία έχει ότι τώρα είσαι ευτυχισμένος, όλα τα υπόλοιπα είναι λεπτομέρεις πια.

-Τέτοιες κουβέντες μου έλειπαν όλα αυτά τα χρόνια.

-Σου έχω ένα ευχάριστο νέο φίλε μου.

-Τι νέο;

-Με επιθύμησες ε;

-Βεβαιότατα.

-Τώρα θα με βαρεθείς να με βλέπεις γιατί ήρθα για να μείνω.

Ενώ οι δύο φίλοι συζητούσαν, η ώρα είχε περάσει και η Mako επέστρεψε από τη δουλειά:

-Είσαι σπίτι Neo;

-Ναι εδώ είμαι αγάπη μου.

-Πώς πήγε η εξάσκηση; Α έχεις παρέα βλέπω με συγχωρείς.

-Έλα αγάπη μου να σε συστήσω, από εδώ μια παλιά παιδική μου φίλη η Αγγελική.

-Ωραίο όνομα, φίλη σου ε; Χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω.

-Παρομοίως. Είστε ακόμα πιο όμορφη από κοντά.

-Σε ευχαριστώ χρυσό μου με κολακεύεις.

-Είναι η αλήθεια. Είμαι μεγάλη θαυμάστριά σας.

-Πληθυντικός ήταν αυτό Neo; Άκουσα καλά;

-Μάλλον κι εγώ το ίδιο άκουσα.

-Για επέβαλε την τάξη. Του ζήτησε γελώντας.

-Λοιπόν μάτια μου, την επόμενη φορά που θα μιλήσεις στη Mako και στα κορίτσια θα τους μιλήσεις στον ενικό, εντάξει;

-Έγινε. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη μπουκωμένη στα γέλια.

-Ωραία.

-Όμως τώρα παιδιά θα πρέπει να σας αφήσω τα δυο σας να πάω να ξεκουραστώ λίγο γιατί μόλις βρήκα την αφίσα έψαξα να βρω την άκρη να βεβαιωθώ ότι ήταν όντως ο Neo.

-Πήγαινε μάτια μου και τώρα που είσαι εδώ μη χανόμαστε έτσι; Σε βεβαιώνω ότι δε θα αργήσεις καθόλου να γίνεις κομμάτι μας.

-Χαίρομαι πολύ που το ακούω. Θα ήταν πολύ ωραία.

-Φυσικά. Δε σνομπάρουμε κανέναν εμείς. Εδικά τώρα που ξέρω ότι είσαι και φίλη του κυρίου από εδώ θα περάσουμε πολύ καλά οι δυο μας. Συμπλήρωσε και η Mako.

-Είμαι σίγουρη γι αυτό. Λοιπόν χάρηκα και πάλι Mako μου, θα σας δω σύντομα. Είπε και ο Neo προσφέρθηκε να τη συνοδέψει μέχρι την πόρτα. Εκείνη του είπε στο τέλος:  
-Είμαι πολύ χαρούμενη που σε ξαναείδα Neo. Μη χαθούμε τώρα ε΄τσι;

-Φυσικά. Να προσέχεις μάτια μου.

-Μην ανησυχείς, είμαι βράχος εγώ, τα λέμε.

Κι έτσι η φίλη του έφυγε...Κανείς όμως δε γνώριζε ότι αυτή η ηρεμία ως γνωστόν δε θα κρατούσε για πολύ. Σε ένα νησί μακριά από την κύρια πόλη και συγκεκριμένα σε μια έπαυλη η οποία βρισκόταν στο κέντρο του νησιού αυτού, μια σατανική παρουσία κατέστρωνε τα σχέδιά της για την εξαφάνιση του ανθρώπινου είδους...:

-Έχω βαρεθεί εδώ μέσα στους 4 τοίχους! Πλήττω όσο τίποτε άλλο! Eric! Εμφανίσου μπροστά μου αμέσως!

Με το άκουσμα της διαταγής, έκανε την εμφάνισή του ένας πανέμορφος άντρας, ο υποτακτικός της γυναίκας που διέταξε την εμφάνισή του. Και το όνομα αυτού: Eric Northman.

-Διατάξτε εξοχοτάτη...

-Πού ήσουν;!

-Εδώ βρισκόμουν περιμένοντας τις διαταγές σας...

-Πολύ καλά! Άκου τώρα αυτό που έχω να σου πω! Αισθάνομαι μια απίστευτα δυνατή ενέργεια ενός άντρα σε αυτήν την πόλη, αυτό που θέλω από σένα είναι να το ερευνήσεις και να μου δώσεις πλήρη αναφορά γι αυτόν. Έγινα κατανοητή;!

-Όπως διατάζετε...Απάντησε αυτός κι εξαφανίστηκε. Φυσικά η έρευνά του δεν απέδωσε και πολλά πράγματα γιατί ο Neo δει είναι από τα πρόσωπα πο μπορείς να βρεις εύκολα, πόσο μάλλον σχετικά με τις δυνάμεις του...

Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν ο Eric άλλαξε το σχέδιο και αποφάσισε να χρησιμοποιήσει τη γοητεία του και την ιδιότητά του πάνω σε κάτι διαφορετικό και δυστυχώς ιδιαίτερα ύπουλο.

Καθώς βάδιζε μέσα στην πόλη χωρίς να τον προσέξει κανείς, σε κάποια φάση το βλέμμα του έπεσε πάνω στη φίλη του Neo που προσπαθούσε ακόμα να τακτοποιηθεί:

«Συνεργεία σου λέει μετά...Κοίτα χάλια...Μου παράτησαν τα κιβώτια μπροστά στην πόρτα...Ποιος θα τα κουβαλήσει τώρα όλα αυτά...» Έλεγε στον εαυτό της εκνευρισμένη καθώς προσπαθούσε να τα μετακινήσει μέσα στο σπίτι χωρίς επιτυχία, αυτή η περίσταση ήταν ότι πρέπει για τον Eric ώστε να χτυπήσει:

-Νομίζω ότι θα χρειαστείς βοήθεια εδώ πέρα...Της είπε λοιπόν.

-Α με συγχωρείς, δε σε είδα...

-Εγώ ζητώ συγγνώμη που εμφανίστηκα έτσι, θέλεις μήπως βοήθεια με αυτά εδώ; Είναι πολύ βαριά.

-Καλοσύνη σου. Αν δε σου είναι κόπος μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις να τα κουβαλήσω μέσα;

-Εντάξει. Της απάντησε τότε εκείνος και τη βοήθησε να πάρουν τα κουτιά και να τα πάνε μέσα στο σπίτι. Έπειτα τη ρώτησε πάλι:

-Θέλεις να τα βάλουμε και στη θέση τους ή θα το κάνεις εσύ;

-Όχι σε ευχαριστώ πολύ δεν είναι ανάγκη. Με βοήθησες ήδη αρκετά.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Της είπε εκείνος κι αποχώρησε. Ενώ έφευγε σκεφτόταν:

«Για δες...Τα πράγματα αρχίζουν να αποκτούν ενδιαφέρον, μπορεί να μην κατάφερα να βρω τον άντρα που μου ζήτησε αλλά αυτή η θνητή μπορεί να μας φανεί ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμη...Πρέπει με κάποιο τρόπο να την ξαναδώ...»

Ούτε όμως και η Αγγελική είχε μείνει ασυγκίνητη από την όλη κατάσταση. Καθόλου μάλιστα:

«Αυτό το αγόρι...Ήταν τόσο καλός μαζί μου...» Σκεφτόταν συνεχώς μη μπορώντας να τον ξεχάσει.

Μερικές μέρες μετά λοιπόν, η μοίρα τούς έφερε να συναντηθούν ξανά το ύπουλο σχέδιο του γοητευτικού βρικόλακα πήγαινε καλά...

Για την ακρίβεια αυτός βρισκόταν έξω και καθόταν μέχρι να τον δει εκείνη και να τον αναγνωρίσει αμέσως:

-Συγγνώμη...

-Στάσου εσύ δεν είσαι αό χτες;

-Εεε...ναι. Περνούσα τυχαία και σε είδα, ευχαριστώ και πάλι για χτες.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Ξέρεις...Σκεφτόμουν να σου το ξεπληρώσω που μου επέτρεψες να σε βοηθήσω.

-Μα τι λες τώρα...Εσύ δεν έχεις να κάνεις τίποτα, εγώ πρέπει να σου ξεπληρώσω τη βοήθεια.

-Σωστό κι αυτό αλλά η πρότασή μου ισχύει ακόμα.

Έτσι λοιπόν ο Eric της πρότεινε να βγουν έξω το βράδυ, κάτι που η Ange δέχτηκε πρόθυμα, την επόμενη μέρα βέβαια ήταν στο δικό της κόσμο μιας και φαινόταν ότι είχε περάσει ακλά στη βραδινή της έξοδο...

Όντας λοιπόν σε αυτήν την κατάσταση πήγε στην παραλία να σκεφτεί, την ίδια χρονική στιγμή ήταν και ο Neo εκεί κι ετοιμαζόταν για την καθημερινή του προπόνηση κάτι που δεν έκανε όμως γιατί είδε τη φίλη του και την άφησε για μετά, προς στιγμήν προτίμησε να καθίσει μαζί της:

-Βρε βρε...

-Α Neo εσύ είσαι; Πότε ήρθες;

-Είμαι ώρα εδώ, δε με είδες; Πού τρέχει ο λογισμός σου φίλη μου; Τη ρώτησε γελώντας.

-Δε σε πρόσεξα...Ήρθες για εξάσκηση ε;

-Ναι αλλά δεν το βλέπω για σήμερα, έχω να κάνω μια ανακρισούλα πρώτα.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Δε σε βλέπω να είσαι εδώ αγαπητή μου.

-Όχι καμία σχέση, μια χαρά είμαι. Προσπάθησε εκείνη να του κρυφτεί.

-Δε νομίζω. Για λέγε τώρα πριν φέρω τη λάμπα. Της είπε τότε αυτός στον ίδιο τόνο πάντα.

-Εντάξει παραδίνομαι, πώς έγινες έτσι εσύ βρε; Θα μιλήσω λυπήσου με...Του είπε κι εκείνη.

-Λοιπόν είμαι όλος αυτιά.

-Δε θα το πιστέψεις Neo μου...Νομίζω ότι είμαι ερωτευμένη...

-Ερωτευμένη; Μη μου πεις...Ή μάλλον πες μου, καλός καλός; Τη ρώτησε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος περιέργεια.

-Όνειρο...Και τόσο ευγενικός...Γνωριστήκαμε τυχαία πριν από λίγες μέρες, μου είχαν αφήσει από τη μεταφορική τις κούτες με τα έπιπλα του σπιτιού έξω από την πόρτα , περνούσε με είδε που προσπαθούσα να τα κουβαλήσω και προσφέρθηκε να βοηθήσει.

-Ενδιαφέρον ακούγεται...

-Και χτες το απόγευμα τον συνάντησα πάλι τυχαία...Και μου ζήτησε να βγούμε...

-Και βγήκατε;

-...Ναι...Είναι πολύ όμορφος...Και πολύ καλός...Αλλά δεν ξέρω...Φοβάμαι...Δεν τον ξέρω ακόμα καλά...

-Στα αλήθεια μάτια μου δε γνωρίζεστε ακόμα πολύ καλά και δεν μπορείς να ξέρεις τι μπορεί να θέλει από σένα, το μόνο που μπορώ εγώ να σου πω από την πλευρά μου είναι να προσέχεις...

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι...Έπειτα ο Neo την άφησε παρέα με τις σκέψεις της αλλά δεν απομακρύνθηκε. Εκεί κοντά προπονήθηκε κι έτσι κι εκείνη η μέρα πέρασε γρήγορα.

Η επόμενη μέρα πάλι τους βρήκε μαζί. Ο Eric είχε φτάσει στην τελική ευθεία, το φλερτ δε θα αργούσε να έρθει...:

-Ξέρεις σκεφτόμουνα κάτι τελευταία...

-Εννοείς...;

-Αυτό που κατάλαβες...

-Δεν ξέρω...Ίσως είναι πολύ νωρίς ακόμα...Δε σε ξέρω και τόσο καλά...Μην το πάρεις στραβά ε;

-Γι αυτό ακριβώς πρέπει να γνωριστούμε καλύτερα, να μάθουμε ο ένας τον άλλο. Καταλαβαίνεις ε;

-Εντάξει...

-Έχω ένα σπίτι σε ένα νησί εδώ κοντά, θέλεις να μείνουμε μαζί για λίγο; Να γνωρίσει ο ένας την καθημερινότητα του άλλου ώστε να αποφασίσουμε καλύτερα.

-Δεν είναι λίγο υπερβολικό...; Τόσο σύντομα...;

-Δε θέλω να σε πιέσω...Η τελική απόφαση είναι δική σου φυσικά...

-Θα ήθελα να το σκεφτώ λίγο...

-Σύμφωνοι. Πάρε το χρόνο σου και θα περιμένω την απάντησή σου...Της είπε τότε εκείνος κλείνοντας τη συζήτηση.

Φυσικά δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει για πολύ. Την επόμενη κιόλας νύχτα προχώρησε στην τελική φάση του σχεδίου του. Γνωρίζοντας πλέον που έμενε, μπήκε κρυφά κι αφού πρώτα φρόντισε να τη δαγκώσει στο λαιμό, την άρπαξε και τη μετέφερε μυστικά στην έπαυλη. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό την έβαλε μέσα σε ένα δωμάτιο που δεν είχε παράθυρα και όλη η κατασκευή του από το πάτωμα μέχρι την οροφή ήταν σε άσπρα και μαύρα τετράγωνα σαν σκακιέρα, όσο για την Ange, φρόντισε να την αλυσοδέσει καλά στον τοίχο.

Όταν τελείωσε με όλα αυτά βγήκε από την αίθουσα αλλά τον περίμενε μια έκπληξη:  
-Ποια είναι η θνητή που έφερες μαζί σου;

-Δεν είναι θνητή πια.

-Και σε τι μπορεί να μας φανεί χρήσιμη αυτή η μικρή ανόητε;

-Δεν κατάφερα να βρω πληροφορίες για τον πολεμιστή που μου ζήτησες αλλά μπορείς να τη χρησιμοποιήσεις για να πάρεις αυτό που θέλεις.

-Τι σχέση έχει αυτή μαζί του;

-Είναι φίλοι, μου το είπε σε κάποια στιγμή όταν μιλούσαμε.

-Καλή δουλειά. Με υπηρέτησες άξια Eric. Τώρα όταν συνέλθει θα αναλάβω εγώ.

Εκείνος τότε υποκλίθηκε και αποχώρησε. Ωστόσο η βασιλεία του τρόμου δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα...Η Ange ήταν μόνο η αρχή...

Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό...Το αφεντικό του χρησιμοποίησε τις μαγικές της δυνάμεις που περιλάμβαναν έλεγχο του μυαλού για να πάρει υπό τον έλεγχό της την Ange και να εξυπηρετήσει το σκοπό της. Να φτάσει κοντά στον Neo με κάθε κόστος...

Τέσσερις μέρες μετά την απαγωγή ο Neo είχε αρχίσει να ανησυχεί, της τηλεφωνούσε αλλά δεν έπαιρνε απάντηση κι έτσι δεν μπορούσε να το αποφύγει. Κάτι που πρόσεξε η γυναίκα του και τον ρώτησε:

-Τι σου συμβαίνει Neo; Εδώ και 4 μέρες μου φαίνεσαι ανήσυχος.

-Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν αγάπη μου, ψάχνω να βρω την Ange αλλά τίποτα δεν απαντάει. Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό αυτές τις μέρες φτάνουν στα αυτιά μου νέα για μυστηριώδεις εξαφανίσεις ανθρώπων κι εμένα δε μου μοιάζουν και τόσο «μυστηριώδεις»

-Μήπως τυχαίνει να είναι έξω τις ώρες που προσπαθείς να τη βρεις; Μην πάει ο νους σου συνέχεια στο κακό. Όσο για τις εξαφανίσεις τώρα...Δεν έχεις άδικο εδώ...Φαίνεται ύποπτο...

-Και το βράδυ όμως; Δεν ξέρω Mako ανησυχώ πολύ και θα το ψάξω. Θα με βοηθήσεις;

-Ερώτηση ήταν αυτή τώρα; Φυσικά και θα σε βοηθήσω, στάσου ένα λεπτό να ειδοποιήσω και τις άλλες να το ψάξουμε όλοι μαζί.

-Ευχαριστώ...

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η Makoto φρόντισε να ενημερώσει και τα άλλα κορίτσια και η αποστολή δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει. Καθώς όμως έψαχναν, τους περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη. Μια γυναικεία κραυγή ακούστηκε σε ακτίνα αρκετών μέτρων στα αυτιά τους:

-Το ακούσατε αυτό; Είπε τότε η Kurai.

-Κάποιος κινδυνεύει. Είπε και η Rei.

-Τι καθόμαστε τότε; Πρέπει να βοηθήσουμε. Τις πρότρεψε τότε η Usagi με τον Neo να συμπληρώνει:  
-Πηγαίνετε εσείς κορίτσια. Εγώ θα συνεχίσω το ψάξιμο, μόλις ένιωσα μια ιδιαίτερη σκοτεινή δύναμη, ίσως να έχει κάποια σχέση.

-Εντάξει. Μόνο πρόσεχε την ένιωσα κι εγώ και δεν είναι συνηθισμένη ενέργεια. Τον συμβούλεψε η Rei.

Εκείνος συμφώνησε κι έφυγε αμέσως ενώ τα κορίτσια έτρεξαν αμέσως στο μέρος όπου ακούστηκε η κραυγή αφού πρώτα μεταμορφώθηκαν, όταν έφτασαν είδαν με τρόμο τους υποτακτικούς του Eric να σκορπούν τον πανικό κυνηγώντας αθώους ανθρώπους για να τους πιάσουν ενώ ο Neo με τη σειρά του ακολουθώντας την ενέργεια κατάφερε να φτάσει στον ίδιο τον Eric. Πρώτα όμως οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor είχαν να καθαρίσουν τη γύρω περιοχή από τα σκουπίδια:

-Ώστε εσείς κρύβεστε πίσω από αυτό! Ήρθατε σε λάθος μέρος ξέρετε! Και γι αυτό θα σας στείλουμε από εκεί που ήρθατε! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter σε έντονο ύφος και η αναμέτρηση δε θα αργούσε να ξεκινήσει καθώς οι πιο δυνατοί από τους στρατιώτες του Eric καλούνταν να τις αντιμετωπίσουν...

Η Sailor Jupiter ξεκίνησε πρώτη την αναμέτρησή της:

-Καιρός να σε γυρίσω πίσω στον τάφο σου...!

-Δοκίμασε μικρή!

-Βλάκα! Σκάσε και πάλεψε! Του είπε τότε ο Δίας και ο βρικόλακας της επιτέθηκε χωρίς επιτυχία καθώς η ταχύτητά της την βοήθησε να ξεφύγει κι έτσι η γροθιά του δε πέτυχε το στόχο της, δοκίμαζε ξανά αλλά ούτε τώρα κατάφερε τίποτα μιας και η Sailor Jupiter τις απέφευγε σαν να μην ήταν τίποτα:  
-Είσαι γρήγορη βλέπω αλλά ξέρεις να παλεύεις; Την ειρωνεύτηκε τότε αυτός.

-Θα σου δείξω! Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Είπε τότε ο υποτακτικός κι επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά η γροθιά του σταμάτησε στο χέρι της Mako η οποία με τη μεγάλη της μυϊκή δύναμη όχι μόνο το μπλόκαρε αλλά κατάφερε να το πάρει από κοντά της και να το του γυρίσει κάνοντάς τον να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τον χτύπησε και στον αγκώνα για να μεγαλώσει το βασανιστήριο και να τον αναγκάσει να γονατίσει από τον αφόρητο πόνο.

Από την άλλη η Sailor Moon κατάφερνε να ξεφύγει επιδέξια από τις συνεχείς βολές ενός άλλου δυνατού στρατιώτη αλά μια άλλη έκπληξη την περίμενε:  
-Κατάφερες να επιβιώσεις τώρα. Αλλά τι θα κάνεις με αυτό;! Της είπε και κλωνοποίησε τον εαυτό του σε αντίγραφα μικρότερου μεγέθους τα οποία την πήραν στο κυνήγι, παρά τις προσπάθειές της δεν μπόρεσε να τα πετύχει και σαν επακόλουθο αυτά κόλλησαν επάνω της απορροφώντας σταδιακά την ενέργειά της.

Στο μεταξύ η Makoto είχε τον πλήρη έλεγχο έχοντας βάλει κάτω τον αντίπαλό της και ήταν θέμα χρόνου το πότε θα τον αποτελειώσει, αυτός σε μια ύστατη προσπάθεια να γυρίσει τον αγώνα, δοκίμασε να στήσει ενέδρα στην αντίπαλό του αλλά ούτε κι αυτό πέτυχε γιατί η Sailor Jupiter εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά πίσω του:  
-Εμένα ψάχνεις κουφιοκέφαλε; Του είπε ειρωνικά καθώς τον πέταξε κάτω για δεύτερη φορά, τώρα τίποτα δεν μπορούσε να τον γλιτώσει...

Για την ακρίβεια τον πλησίασε αρκετά κι όταν έβαλε το χέρι της πάνω από το πρόσωπό του, οι κεραυνοί έφυγαν και τον έψησαν στην κυριολεξία για να ακολουθήσει μια έκρηξη που σήμαινε το τέλος.

Παράλληλα η Sailor Moon ήταν σε δύσκολη θέση αλλά ενεργοποίησε τη δύναμή της στο μέγιστο και κατέστρεψε αυτούς τους κλώνους με την Kurai να έρχεται για βοήθεια:

-Κρατήσου αδερφή! Έρχομαι! Φώναξε κι έτρεξε αμέσως αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να πάει μακριά γιατί ένα άλλο βαμπίρ της έφραξε το δρόμο:

-Θα έπρεπε να ανησυχείς για τον εαυτό σου! Της είπε τότε αλλά δεν την ήξερε τόσο καλά. Τραβώντας το σπαθί της του έκοψε το χέρι και αμέσως έτρεξε να εμποδίσει μια βολή που ερχόταν εναντίον της αδερφής της.

-Παλιο...! Φώναξαν τότε και οι δυο τους και δοκίμασαν με συνεχείς ριπές να εξολοθρεύσουν τις δίδυμες αλλά το μόνο που κατάφεραν ήταν να σηκώσουν ένα σύννεφο καπνού αφού οι επιθέσεις αυτές ούτε που άγγιξαν τις δύο πριγκίπισσες.

-Είναι αδύνατον! Ούτε που τις πείραξε καν! Είπε τότε με τρόμο ο ένας από τους δύο.

-Ώρα να τελειώνουμε δε συμφωνείς αδερφούλα; Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Αν συμφωνώ λέει...Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon Dark και απέφυγαν μαζί τη διπλή επίθεση.

-Εξαφανίστηκαν! Κανείς δεν μπορεί να είναι τόσο γρήγορος! Είπε τότε ο άλλος.

Δεν είχαν όμως προσέξει ότι η Sailor Moon μόλις είχε προσγειωθεί στους ώμους του ενός υποτακτικού και με μια κίνηση τον πέταξε στην άλλη γωνία με τα πόδια και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, του διέλυσε το στομάχι με μια δυνατή γροθιά ξαπλώνοντάς τον κάτω. Όσο για την Kurai φρόντισε πρώτα να αποκρούσει μια ενεργειακή βολή με τη βοήθεια του ξίφους της και στη συνέχεια του την έστειλε πίσω για να τον συντρίψει. Τώρα ήταν η στιγμή για το τελικό χτύπημα. Οι δύο αδερφές ένωσαν τα όπλα τους και η συνδυασμένη τους δύναμη ισοπέδωσε τους δύο βρικόλακες εντελώς για να μη μείνει τίποτα από αυτούς.

Αυτό το θέαμα προκάλεσε πανικό και τρόμο στους υπόλοιπους του στρατεύματος που επιχείρησαν να το βάλουν στα πόδια αλλά η τύχη τους μόλις είχε τελειώσει γιατί η Sailor Moon διέταξε:

-Δεν πρέπει να μας ξεφύγουν! Επίθεση κορίτσια!

Όπως κι έγινε. Όλοι τους πάγωσαν κάηκαν και γενικώς εξαφανίστηκαν από το πρόσωπο της γης χάρη στις δυνατές επιθέσεις των Πολεμιστριών. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν εντυπωσιακό με κανέναν να μη μένει «ζωντανός»

-Τελειώσαμε με αυτό. Είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury ικανοποιημένη.

-Τώρα έμεινε ο αρχηγός τους. Είπε και η Sailor Venus.

-Μη φοβάστε καθόλου. Ο Neo θα τον κανονίσει. Τις καθησύχασε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

Κι αυτό δε θα αργούσε να συμβεί. Ο Neo κατάφερε να βρει τον Eric και μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα για το ποιον αντιμετώπιζε, πράγμα που τον έκανε να αφρίσει από το θυμό του:

-Εσύ είσαι λοιπόν η αιτία αυτών των εξαφανίσεων! Τώρα θα σε εξαφανίσω εγώ μια και καλή παλιοβρικόλακα!

Εκείνος βλέποντας τον Neo θυμήθηκε αμέσως τη διαταγή της αφέντρας του:

-Ναι! Εσύ είσαι! Εσένα έψαχνα τόσο καιρό. Κι επιτέλους σε βρήκα. Το αφεντικό μου θα ήθελε να σου πει δυο λόγια! Καθώς και η φίλη σου θα χαρεί πολύ να σε ξαναδεί, δεν ξέρω βέβαια αν θα χαρείς κι εσύ το ίδιο!

-Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες ηλίθιε;! Ποια ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;!  
-Να υποθέσω ότι ξέρεις μια θνητή με το όνομα Ange έτσι δεν είναι;

-Πώς;! Πώς το ξέρεις εσύ;! Τι της έκανες;!

-Αν θέλεις να μάθεις θα πρέπει να με αντιμετωπίσεις!

-Θα σε κάνω να μιλήσεις κάθαρμα! Είτε το θέλεις είτε όχι!

-Πολύ καλά! Το μόνο που μπορώ να σου πω για την ώρα είναι ότι η φίλη σου θα έχει νέα ζωή σύντομα. Και βρίσκεται στο σπίτι μας εδώ κοντά!

-Έτσι ε;! Δε μου φτάνουν αυτά αλλά όταν σε διαλύσω θα σε κάνω να τα ξεράσεις όλα! Θέλω να δω με τα μάτια μου ότι είναι εντάξει! Δείξε μου εικόνα αλλιώς είσαι νεκρός!

-Όπως θέλεις μικρέ. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνος και χρησιμοποιώντας τις υπερδυνάμεις του, του έδειξε το που βρισκόταν η Ange. Ήταν ακόμα κλειδωμένη μέσα στην αίθουσα που έμοιαζε με σκακιέρα και αλυσοδεμένη για να μη δραπετεύσει. Αυτό τον έκανε να θυμώσει τόσο πολύ που δεν του πήρε χρόνο να ξυπνήσει τις δυνάμεις του:  
 **-ΤΩΡΑ...ΘΑ...ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ!**

Του είπε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος θυμό και η μονομαχία ξεκινούσε με τον Neo να εξαπολύει την πρώτη επίθεση με Κόκκινη Αστραπή και τον Eric να τη σταματάει εύκολα, τότε ο Neo όρμησε κατά μέτωπο αλλά ο αντίπαλός του βρέθηκε απότομα μπροστά του και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα στο κεφάλι με γροθιά για να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω, σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα και του όρμησε ξανά για να ανταλλάξουν πολλά χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους μέχρι που πιάστηκαν στα χέρια με τον Eric να του λέει:

-Αυτό είναι το καλύτερο που μπορείς να κάνεις;!

Κι αμέσως τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και μετά στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής και με τα δύο χέρια για να τον ξαναρίξει κάτω. Τότε τον πλησίασε και τον έπιασε από το πόδι λέγοντας:

-Τι σπατάλη χρόνου...Και να σκεφτείς ότι η αφέντρα μου σου έδειχνε μια προτίμηση...

Και τον πέταξε πάνω σε ένα φορτηγό μιας και η μονομαχία γινόταν μέσα στην πόλη και οι καταστροφές ήταν αναπόφευκτες.. Δεν ήταν όμως αρκετό, τον πλησίαζε με αργά βήματα αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να σηκωθεί. Παρόλα αυτά ήταν σε δύσκολη θέση:  
«Τι θα κάνω...; Είναι σαν να ξέρει τις κινήσεις μου...Τίποτα απ' ότι κάνω δε δουλεύει...»

Δεν εγκατέλειπε όμως...Πώς θα μπορούσε άλλωστε. Γι αυτό πρώτα ξέφυγε από τα κόκκινα λέιζερ που έφυγαν από τα επίσης κόκκινα μάτια του αντιπάλου του κι επιχείρησε πάλι να τον χτυπήσει κατά μέτωπο. Και τα κατάφερε με μια δεξιά γροθιά στο μάγουλο του Eric, ωστόσο δε φαινόταν να τον πείραξε και τόσο πολύ, το αντίθετο μάλιστα αυτός τον άρπαξε και τον πέταξε πάνω σε κάτι τζάμια κάνοντάς τα κομμάτια.

Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, τον άρπαξε από το γιακά και τον πέταξε στο έδαφος με ακόμα μία γροθιά και πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί δέχτηκε άλλη μία στο στομάχι ανίκανος να αντιδράσει. Στη συνέχεις έφαγε και μια Τρίτη στο λαιμό ώστε να απογειωθεί όχι και τόσο ψηλά γιατί ο Eric τον έπιασε από το λαιμό με το αριστερό και χρησιμοποιώντας τον για σάκο του μποξ άρχισε να τον χτυπάει ανελέητα πότε με το άλλο χέρι και πότε με τα γόνατα μέχρι που βαρέθηκε και τον πέταξε κάτω βγάζοντάς του και το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της στολής από τη μέση και πάνω γι αυτό ο Neo έσκισε ότι είχε μείνει.

Τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει...; Είχε εξασθενήσει τόσο που δεν μπορούσε ούτε να κουνηθεί...αλλά και πάλι η αποφασιστικότητά του δεν εξασθένησε ούτε στο ελάχιστο κι αυτό τον βοήθησε τελικά να σταθεί ξανά όρθιος, κάτι που ο αντίπαλός του δεν μπορούσε να δει κι έτσι δοκίμασε να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα λέγοντας:

-Βαρέθηκα να παίζω μαζί σου θνητέ...Ώρα να πεθάνεις...

Και λέγοντας αυτά θέλησε να τον αποτελειώσει με την πιο δυνατή του γροθιά. Όμως...

Όμως όχι μόνο δεν τα κατάφερε αλλά η γροθιά του σταμάτησε στο δεξί χέρι του Neo ο οποίος μεταμορφώθηκε εκ νέου με μια κόκκινη δυνατή λάμψη να τον έχει καλύψει από πάνω ως κάτω. Οι δυνάμεις του είχαν ενεργοποιηθεί στο φουλ και τώρα ακόμα μια μορφή του είχε αποκαλυφθεί κι αυτή θα του έδινε τη νίκη...Ο Full Power Neo ήταν εδώ...

-Τι;! Δεν μπορεί! Είπε τότε ο Eric μέσα σε κατάπληξη καθώς η δύναμη του Neo μεγάλωνε κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, μαζί και ο θυμός του...

Το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να του γυρίσει το χέρι ανάποδα, κάτι που το χάρηκε ιδιαίτερα, πιο πολύ όμως όταν τον είδε να γονατίζει σφαδάζοντας από τον αφόρητο πόνο αλλά δεν έμεινε σε αυτό. Με τη Δικέφαλη Δύναμη να κυλάει μέσα στις φλέβες του, ο Neo επιτέθηκε με λύσα εναντίον του εκτελώντας ένα απίστευτα ισχυρό Shin Shoryuken για να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω.

Τώρα τίποτα δεν ήταν ικανό να τον σταματήσει. Το επίπεδό του ανέβαινε συνέχεια ξεφεύγοντας πάλι από τα όρια...Τίποτα δεν ήταν αρκετό για να ταπεινώσει τον αντίπαλό του...Γι αυτό συνέχισε την επίθεσή του με την ίδια μανία με μια Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα να βρίσκει το στόχο της και να τον ξαναβάλει κάτω πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί. Αλλά ακόμα κι αν το έκανε δεν είχε χρόνο να αντιδράσει καθόλου γιατί ο Neo συνέχιζε στον ίδιο ρυθμό χτυπώντας τον συνέχεια και με πολύ μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Η μάχη του με το σκοτεινό εαυτό του τον είχε κάνει άλλο άνθρωπο και πιο δυνατό από ποτέ, πέντε φορές πέρασε από πάνω του καταφέρνοντάς του απίστευτες γροθιές και στην έκτη κάθοδό του τον χτύπησε και με τα δύο χέρια στο κεφάλι για να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω για πολλοστή φορά και να τον κάνει να πει:

-Δεν είσαι άνθρωπος εσύ! Είσαι τρελός!

-Το πέτυχες! Κι όταν βλέπω το είδος σου τρελαίνομαι πιο πολύ! Του φώναξε ο Neo γεμάτος οργή και Κόκκινες Αστραπές άρχισαν να φεύγουν και από τα δυο του χέρια χτυπώντας τον χωρίς έλεος σε κάθε σημείο του σώματός του μέχρι που τον πλησίασε γρήγορα και τον κλώτσησε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στο στομάχι.

-Είσαι γεμάτος εκπλήξεις έτσι μικρέ; Όμως δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Δεν μπορείς να σκοτώσεις τόσο εύκολα ένα βαμπίρ!

-Κλεισ'το! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Θα σε καταστρέψω για ότι έκανες στη φίλη μου! Αν κάτι σιχαίνομαι είναι οι άντρες που νομίζουν ότι είναι κάποιοι! Τώρα ετοιμάσου καθώς θα σε αποτελειώσω!

-Όχι ποτέ!

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΑΝΟΗΤΕ! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo και κινούμενος με τηλεμεταφορά φόρτισε με κόκκινη αστραπή το δεξί του χέρι και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί, η γροθιά που ακολούθησε του τρύπησε το στομάχι και βγήκε από το άλλο μέρος. Τώρα ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος για το τελικό χτύπημα αφού πρώτα τον ξαναχτύπησε στο λαιμό για να τον απογειώσει.

Όσο ο Eric ήταν στον αέρα, ο Neo σταύρωσε τα χέρια του και μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα φόρτισε την καινούρια του επίθεση και την κατάλληλη στιγμή...:

 **-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΣ!** **SHINKU...HADOUKEN!**

Το Κύμα Γροθιάς ήταν άκρως πετυχημένο και βρήκε το στόχο του με αποτέλεσμα να καταστρέψει τον Eric ολοκληρωτικά αφαιρώντας του το προνόμιο να πέσει καν στο έδαφος το εξαΰλωσε στον αέρα με την τεράστια δύναμή του...

Όμως επιδή δεν το είχε εξασκήσει όσο θα ήθελε, ο Neo κουράστηκε από αυτήν την επίθεση και γονάτισε, αλλά είχε πετύχει το στόχο του η νίκη ήταν δική του ...

Βλέποντας την έκρηξη στον αέρα, οι Πολεμίστριες έφτασαν αμέσως και είδαν μόνο τον Neo να στέκεται πλέον όρθιος καθώς είχε ανακτήσει κάπως τις δυνάμεις του και τότε η Sailor Moon έτρεξε και τον αγκάλιασε λέγοντας:  
-Το ξέραμε ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Ήσουν απίθανος!

-Ευχαριστώ παιδιά αλλά κι εσείς είστε οι καλύτερες. Τώρα ένα μένει να κάνουμε. Να πάρουμε τη φίλη μου πίσω...

Στα λόγια ήταν πολύ εύκολο αλλά η πράξη ήταν κάτι το διαφορετικό. Έχοντας δει ότι ο Eric απέτυχε, αποφάσισε να αναλάβει εκείνη:

-Έπρεπε να το περιμένω ότι θα τα έκανε μούσκεμα...Καιρός να αναλάβω εγώ τώρα και να πετύχω εκεί που αυτός απέτυχε...»

Δεν ενήργησε όμως αμέσως, άφησε να περάσουν μερικές μέρες στις οποίες ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχος...Καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα μετά από αυτά που του αποκάλυψε ο αντίπαλός του και χίλιες σκέψεις βασάνιζαν το μυαλό του. Ειδικά τις νύχτες δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί εύκολα με διάφορα όνειρα να στοιχειώνουν τον ύπνο του, ειδικά το τελευταίο όνειρο ήταν κάτι το ανατριχιαστικό. Δεν είναι ότι καλύτερο να βλέπεις μια βάρκα να επιπλέει στη θάλασσα και μέσα σε αυτήν να υπάρχει ένα φέρετρο το όποιο άνοιγε και από μέσα να ξυπνάει μια γυναίκα με κόκκινα μαλλιά, μια τιάρα στο κεφάλι κι ένα κάτασπρο φόρεμα...Η θέαση αυτού του ονείρου έκανε τον Neo να πεταχτεί πάνω αναστατωμένος και τη σύζυγό του μαζί να ξυπνάει απότομα από την κραυγή του:

-Neo; Είσαι καλά; Τι σου συνέβη; Τον ρώτησε τότε.

-Δεν ξέρω...Είδα ένα όνειρο...Μια γυναίκα...

-Ναι ε; Τότε μια χαρά σε βλέπω...Του είπε τότε γελώντας.

-Δεν είναι αστείο αγάπη μου...Αυτό το όνειρο είναι προφητικό...Η περιπέτειά μας δεν έχει τελειώσει ακόμα...Το αισθάνομαι...

-Έλα ηρέμησε...Ένα όνειρο ήταν...Προσπάθησε να ξανακοιμηθείς τώρα...Του είπε τότε εκείνη κι αυτός ακολούθησε τη συμβουλή της...όσο μπορούσε δηλαδή...

Την επόμενη μέρα συγκέντρωσε τα κορίτσια και τους διηγήθηκε το όνειρό του. Τότε η Kurai είπε:  
-Ίσως να έχεις δίκιο...Μπορεί να νικήσαμε το στρατό των βρικολάκων αλλά φοβάμαι πως η αληθινή μάχη δεν έχει αρχίσει ακόμα.

-Σωστά...Η σκοτεινή αύρα που νιώθω δεν έχει εξαφανιστεί. Κάποιος ενδέχεται να μας παρακολουθεί αυτή τη στιγμή που μιλάμε...Συμπλήρωσε και η Rei.

-Τότε πρέπει να τον βρούμε και να τον νικήσουμε. Αν τον αφήσουμε να συνεχίσει τότε δεν ξέρουμε τι μπορεί να επακολουθήσει...Είπε και η Amy.

Κι ενώ η ομάδα κατάστρωνε τα σχέδιά της, η πριγκίπισσα ετοίμαζε τα δικά της, είχε στη διάθεσή της ένα σμήνος από νυχτερίδες εμποτισμένες με τις μαγικές της δυνάμεις:  
-Πηγαίνετε υπηρέτες μου! Φέρτε μου τη λεία μου! Διέταξε και τα πτηνά έφυγαν αμέσως. Έπειτα είπε ξανά:

-Σύντομα ο Αριθμός θα έχει τα στοιχεία που χρειάζομαι...Και η νίκη θα είναι δική μου...

Εν τω μεταξύ η συζήτηση της ομάδας δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Πώς μπορούμε να ξέρουμε ότι παρακολουθούμαστε; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε η Minako.

-Και μόνο η αίσθηση αυτής της σκοτεινής αύρας είναι επαρκής απόδειξη. Απάντησε η Mako.

-Και πώς θα πολεμήσουμε κάτι που δεν ξέρουμε καν ότι μπορεί να υπάρχει; Ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε τώρα είναι να προσέχουμε κάθε ύποπτη κίνηση. Είπε ο Neo.

Και το ύποπτο δεν άργησε να συμβεί...Τα όργανα της Πριγκίπισσας των βαμπίρ είχαν κινηθεί και με τα υπερηχητικά τους κύματα κατάφεραν να εντοπίσουν τις άλλες 2 κάρτες των θεϊκών δράκων και να τις κλέψουν ενώ παράλληλα κατασκόπευσαν την ομάδα χωρίς εκείνοι να αντιληφθούν το παραμικρό. Όταν ολοκλήρωσαν την αποστολή τους, έφεραν τα ευρήματά τους σε εκείνη...:

-Για να δούμε τι μου φέρατε...Είπε και πήρε τις κάρτες των δράκων, έπειτα κοίταξε στα μάτια τους και καθώς τα δικά της κοκκίνισαν μπορούσε να δει όλα τα μέλη της ομάδας και τις κινήσεις τους, όταν έφτασε στον Neo μάλιστα είπε:  
-Αυτός είναι...Αυτός είναι που επιθυμώ...Τώρα μένει να τον πάρω μαζί μου...

Λέγοντας αυτά ετοιμάστηκε αμέσως και έβαλε σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό της παίρνοντας και την Ange μαζί της...

Έχοντας πια βραδιάσει, οι ήρωές μας είχαν γυρίσει στα σπίτια τους αλλά η Kurai δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τι την περίμενε. Όταν μπήκε στο δωμάτιό της είδε την τράπουλά της ανακατεμένη, την έψαξε και είδε να λείπει το Θεϊκό της πλάσμα:  
-Όχι δεν μπορεί! Πρέπει να ειδοποιήσω τον Neo αμέσως! Είπε κι επικοινώνησε μαζί του:

-Εμπρός.

-Neo με ακούς; Αν μπορείς έλα στο σπίτι μου γρήγορα είναι επείγον!

-Έρχομαι! Είπε εκείνος και μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά ήταν εκεί μαζί με τη Mako. Σύντομα δεν άργησαν και οι άλλες να φτάσουν.

-Τι συνέβη;

-Ο δράκος μου δεν είναι εδώ! Κάποιος τον έκλεψε!

-Μα ποιος θα έκλεβε μια κάρτα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Mako.

-Ίσως αυτός που μας παρακολουθεί! Είπε τότε η Usagi αλλά η Rei τους διέκοψε λέγοντας:  
-Αυτό είναι παιδιά! Η σκοτεινή αύρα είναι πιο δυνατή τώρα! Έρχεται από τη θάλασσα!

Αμέσως τότε πήγαν στην παραλία και το μυστήριο άρχισε σταδιακά να αποκαλύπτεται. Το πρώτο μέρος του ήταν ένα τεράστιο κόκκινο χαλί.

-Θα έλεγα ότι μας περιμένει...Είπε ο Neo.

-Αφήστε την σε μένα παιδιά. Είναι δική μου! Είπε τότε η Kurai με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Επιτρέψτε μου να έρθω εγώ σε εσάς αγαπητοί μου...Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή...Η δική της, έπειτα κατέβηκα από τη βάρκα και περπατώντας πάνω στο κόκκινο χαλί ήρθε μπροστά τους. Ήταν ακριβώς όπως την είχε δει ο Neo στο όνειρό του:  
-Δεν μπορεί...Εσύ είσαι από το όνειρό μου...Ποια είσαι;!

-Επιτρέψτε μου να συστηθώ. Ονομάζομαι Angeline. Είμαι η Βασίλισσα των Βαμπίρ.

Το φιτίλι άναψε κιόλας με τον Neo να εκνευρίζεται. Κάτι που έγινε αντιληπτό:

-Γιατί εκνευρίζεσαι αγαπητέ μου...;

-Κόφτο! Τι κάνατε στη φίλη μου;!

-Τι κάναμε; Και γιατί πρέπει να σου πω;

-Αρκετά! Μην παίζεις με την υπομονή μου! Αν δεν είσαι πρόθυμη να μου πεις θα σε κάνω εγώ να μιλήσεις!

-Neo ηρέμησε σε παρακαλώ. Θα την αναλάβω εγώ για σένα. Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε! Ετοιμάσου να μονομαχήσεις μαζί μου Υψηλοτάτη! Μπήκε τότε στη μέση η Kurai.

-Συγγνώμη καλή μου αλλά δεν έχω χρόνο για μικρά κοριτσάκια...

-Και τι θα πει αυτό;!  
-Θα πει ότι έχω να ασχοληθώ με καλύτερα πράγματα...Μην το παίρνεις προσωπικά χρυσή μου...Ο αντίπαλος που επιθυμώ θα είσαι...εσύ...Είπε τότε η Angeline δείχνοντας τον Neo.

-Σοβαρά; Βιάζεσαι να χάσεις; Της είπε τότε η Mako περιπαιχτικά.

-Αν είναι να απολαύσουμε θέαμα τότε εντάξει παραχωρώ ευχαρίστως τη θέση μου. Είπε και η Kurai με το ίδιο ύφος.

-Θες λοιπόν μονομαχία; Τότε θα την έχεις! Αυτό ήταν το πρώτο σου λάθος...Και όταν τελειώσω μαζί σου θα είναι και το τελευταία...Της είπε τότε ο Neo δεχόμενος την πρόκληση.

-Βέβαια τώρα που το σκέφτομαι ίσως να μη χρειαστεί...Θα μπορούσες να έρθεις μαζί μας αν θέλεις...

-Όχι δεν θέλω! Προτιμώ να χαθώ στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών παρά να γίνω σαν κι εσένα!  
-Είσαι πολύ αποφασιστικός...Ίσως όμως έχω αυτό που θα σε βοηθήσει να ξανασκεφτείς την πρότασή μου.

Και λέγοντας αυτά χτύπησε το δάχτυλό της για να εμφανιστεί σε κατακόρυφη θέση ένα μαύρο φέρετρο κάνοντας τον Neo να σοκαριστεί αρχικά:

-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτό...;!

-Εδώ μέσα βρίσκεται το κλειδί για να σου αλλάξω γνώμη.

«Τι ύπουλο παιχνίδι παίζει τώρα...;» Σκεφτόταν εκείνος καθώς αντίκριζε το θέαμα με την αντίπαλό του να τον κόβει απότομα:

-Εκπλήσσεσαι από τώρα αγαπητέ μου;

Ο χρόνος είχε αρχίσει να μετράει αντίστροφα...Η οργή είχε αρχίσει να φωλιάζει ξανά μέσα στην καρδιά του. Τότε η Angeline τον ξαναρώτησε:

-Για τελευταία φορά. Δέχεσαι;! Ή προτιμάς να πάρει το περιεχόμενο αυτού του κουτιού τη θέση που σου πρότεινα μόνιμα;

Τότε ο Neo κοίταξε τα κορίτσια με νόημα τα οποία τα είχαν εντελώς χαμένα, τότε εκείνη χτύπησε ξανά τα δάχτυλα και το κουτί άνοιξε με το καπάκι να εξαφανίζεται.

Το περιεχόμενά του ήταν γνώριμο στον Neo. Μέσα βρισκόταν η καλύτερή του φίλη βρισκόταν μέσα αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί γιατί τα χέρια της ήταν δεμένα πίσω από την πλάτη με βαριές χειροπέδες. Για την ώρα δεν είχε αλλάξει αλλά είχε εξασθενήσει πάρα πολύ, εκμεταλλευόμενη αυτήν την αδυναμία η Angeline την έβγαλε έξω, λόγω της αδυναμίας της δεν μπορούσε να σηκωθεί κι όπως ήταν δεμένα τα χέρια της προσπαθούσε να στηριχθεί με το ζόρι ίσα-ίσα για να μην πέσει κάτω. Όμως το δηλητήριο έρεε εδώ και καιρό μέσα στις φλέβες της κι αυτός ήταν ο λόγος για τον οποίο είχε εξασθενήσει.

-Παλιο...! Τι έκανες...! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις στα αλήθεια! Είπε τότε ο Neo μέσα στα δόντια του και σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του σε σημείο ποτ τα χέρια του είχαν ματώσει μέσα από τα γάντια του και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα κάτι που έγινε αντιληπτό από την Kurai:

-Όχι Neo! Συγκρατήσου! Μην αφήνεις το θυμό σου να σε κυριέψει! Του φώναξε προσπαθώντας να τον ηρεμήσει αλλά ήταν δύσκολο...Το φιτίλι είχε ανάψει και δεν υπήρχε γυρισμός. Τότε εκείνος είπε:

-Δε θα πετύχεις τίποτα...! Μπορώ να σε στείλω στο βασίλειο των Σκιών όποια στιγμή θέλω και να την επαναφέρω! Σταμάτα το τώρα αλλιώς θα το μετανιώσεις πικρά!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Neo άρχισε να μεταμορφώνεται ξανά στην full power μορφή του κι όταν τελείωσε είχε έτοιμη μια τεράστια μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής η οποία σημάδευε τη βασίλισσα των βαμπίρ:

Αυτό ήταν απότομο για τον Neo σε σημείο που είχε νιώσει ότι και η δική του καρδιά είχε σταματήσει να χτυπάει και γι αυτό είχε πιάσει το στήθος του. Όταν όμως συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ η οργή άρχισε να παίρνει θέση μέσα του:

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΤΩΡΑ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo με οργή και ήταν έτοιμος για επίθεση.

Η έκρηξη μέσα του δεν είχε αργήσει να έρθει...Αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή οι δυνάμεις του ξέφυγαν από τον έλεγχό του και ισοπέδωσαν ότι υπήρχε εκεί γύρω με τα κορίτσια να προσπαθούν να καλυφθούν από τη μανία του. Από τις λίγες φορές που είχε γίνει ανεξέλεγκτος και δεν υπολόγιζε φίλους και εχθρούς...Σε κάποια φάση όμως μέσα στο παραλήρημα της αργής του, άκουσε την καλή της πλευρά να προσπαθεί να του μιλήσει και σταμάτησε απότομα:  
-Neo...Φύγε...Φύγετε όλοι...Είναι αδίστακτη...Προσπαθούσε να πει με όση δύναμη της είχε απομείνει αλλά τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τον σταματήσει...

-Δεν πρόκειται να φύγω! Δε θα σου γυρίσω την πλάτη μου! Της απάντησε εκείνος.

Όμως δυστυχώς η επίδραση του δηλητήριου ήταν τώρα πιο έντονη και η μετάλλαξη δεν θα αργούσε να ολοκληρωθεί...Ειδικά όταν η σατανική βασίλισσα ανέλαβε να ελέγξει τη ροή του δηλητηρίου με τα μάτια της ούτως ώστε να επισπεύσει τη μετάλλαξη, όμως αυτό το στάδιο ήταν το πιο επώδυνο από όλα...  
Τώρα ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα...Ήταν ήδη αργά γιατί το φονικό δηλητήριο υπήρχε εδώ και καιρό και έκανε τη δουλειά του αργά αλλά σταθερά...Το τέλος δε θα αργούσε να έρθει...Η καλύτερή του φίλη δεν ήταν πια άνθρωπος...Κάτι που έκανε το μίσος του Neo να ξεσπάσει καταστρέφοντας αρχικά τους δύο τύπους που την κρατούσαν...Τι θα μπορούσε όμως να κάνει στη συνέχεια...;

-Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου...! Τη μεταμορφώσατε σε βρικόλακα! Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό με ακούς;! Θα σε καταστρέψω κομμάτι-κομμάτι!

-Δε νομίζω ότι θα μπορέσεις να το κάνεις. Σε λίγο θα είσαι ένας από εμάς!

-Δε με ακούς;! Δεν πρόκειται να γίνω σαν κι εσένα!

-Δεν είναι στο χέρι σου πλέον έτσι αγαπητή μου;

Εκείνη κούνησε το κεφάλι όντας υπό τον πλήρη έλεγχό της...

-Λοιπόν αγαπητή μου...Βοήθησε το φίλο σου να γίνει ένας από εμάς...Διέταξε την Ange κι εκείνη υπακούγοντας του επιτέθηκε χωρίς δισταγμό με τον Neo απλά να αμύνεται στις επιθέσεις αλλά ο στόχος της ήταν ένας και ξεκάθαρος. Να τον ακινητοποιήσει και να τον δαγκώσει με σκοπό να μεταμορφωθεί κι εκείνος. Η Ange συνέχιζε να του επιτίθεται μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια των κοριτσιών αλλά ο Neo δεν πάλευε, απλά ξέφευγε ή σταματούσε τα χτυπήματα καθώς δεν ήθελε να πληγώσει τη φίλη του, σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo δεν πρόσεξε και ήταν εύκολος στόχος αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή την έσπρωξε λέγοντας:

-Σταμάτα! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις! Σε ελέγχουν δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;!

Όμως εκείνη δεν τον άκουσε και δεδομένου ότι οι νεογέννητοι βρικόλακες είναι ανεξέλεγκτοι, τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά και τον έριξε κάτω κερδίζοντας μια ευκαιρία να τον δαγκώσει αλλά εκείνος κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και πάλι αλλά δεν μπορούσε να το κανει αυτό για πάντα...Γι αυτό το λόγο αφού απέφυγε μια απευθείας επίθεση, άφησε από το χέρι του να φύγει μια μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής.

-Όχι μη! Neo μην το κάνεις! Του φώναξε τότε η Sailor Jupiter νομίζοντας ότι αυτό θα ήταν το τέλος της αλλά η σφαίρα το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να φυλακίσει την Ange και να την ακινητοποιήσει μέσα στο δυναμικό της πεδίο, τίποτε περισσότερο.

-Συγγνώμη μάτια μου...Αλλά είναι για το καλό σου...Ελπίζω να με συγχωρήσεις κάποτε...Είπε τότε ο Neo με την Angeline να είναι έξαλλη:

-Πώς τολμάς;

-Σκάσε! Το μικρό σου παιχνίδι τελείωσε! Τώρα μονομάχησε μαζί μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Όταν σε νικήσω θα γίνεις ένας από εμάς...

-Δε νομίζω! Αν με ξέρεις τόσο καλά όσο λες θα έπρεπε να γνωρίζεις ότι το δηλητήριό σας δεν έχει καμία επίδραση πάνω μου! Κι όταν σε νικήσω η φίλη μου θα επανέλθει στην κανονική της κατάσταση ενώ εσύ θα περιπλανιέσαι για πάντα στη σκοτεινή άβυσσο του Βασιλείου των Σκιών!

-Και πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό;

-Έτσι! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας. Όταν η μαγεία του ενεργοποιήθηκε όλοι μεταφέρθηκαν στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών για μια μονομαχία σκιών.

-Τι είναι αυτό το μέρος; Πού μας μετέφερες;!

-Καλώς ήρθες στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι αγαπητή μου Angeline...Ελπίζω να σου αρέσει εδώ γιατί αυτή θα είναι η τελευταία σου κατοικία! Αρκετά όμως τώρα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι ενεργοποίησε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του, το ίδιο και η αντίπαλός του, ο δικός της μάλιστα έμοιαζε με φτερό νυχτερίδας, μετά τράβηξαν τις κάρτες τους και η Angeline θα έκανε την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Η πρώτη κίνηση είναι δική μου. Και θα καλέσω το Λυκάνθρωπο Ζόμπι (1200) και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις αλλά δε θα σε αφήσω να νικήσεις! Πρώτα παίζω τη Φιλανθρωπία! Μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω 3 κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω 2! Κι έπειτα καλώ το Mastodon Dinozord (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης! Εμπρός μαμούθ! Επίθεση στο Λυκάνθρωπο Ζόμπι με την παγωμένη σου ανάσα!

Η ανάσα αυτού του τέρατος ήταν στα αλήθεια παγωμένη κι έτσι κατάψυξε το ζόμπι της Angeline και 400 από τους Πόντους Ζωής της μαζί.

-Κάτι σου ξέφυγε αγαπητέ μου. Ο λύκος μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί τόσο εύκολα!

Δεν μπλόφαρε. Το τέρας της επέστρεψε και μάλιστα με 500 πόντους παραπάνω.

-Μα πώς γίνεται αυτό; Δεν το πρόβλεψε; Είπε τότε η Amy.

-Δεν νομίζω ότι είναι αυτό...Ο θυμός επηρεάζει τις κινήσεις του...Της απάντησε η Kurai ενώ η αντίπαλος του Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:  
-Δε γνωρίζατε πως όταν καταστρέφεται ο Λυκάνθρωπος Ζόμπι μπορώ να καλέσω ακόμα έναν με 500 πόντους περισσότερους; Ατυχία...

-Και λοιπόν;! Και πάλι είναι εύκολος στόχος! Ωστόσο θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Σειρά σου! Μπήκε τότε στη μέση ο Neo τελειώνοντας την κίνησή του.

-Πολύ καλά. Τώρα θα καλέσω τη Νυχτερίδα Βαμπίρ! (800) Και όσο θα μένει στην αρένα όλα τα ζόμπι κερδίζουν 200 πόντους. Εμπρός λυκάνθρωπε. Κατάστρεψε το μαμούθ του!

Και το μηχανικό τέρας του Neo έγινε κομμάτια μαζί με 300 πόντους του έπειτα είχε σειρά το άλλο τέρας:

-Νυχτερίδα Βαμπίρ, επίθεση με υπερηχητικά κύματα!

Αυτήν την κατευθείαν επίθεση ο Neo την ένιωσε για τα καλά, όμως ήταν ψημένος από παιχνίδια σκιών κι έτσι δεν ένιωσε τόσο δυνατό πόνο. Δυστυχώς όμως δεν έγινε το ίδιο και με τους πόντους ζωής του που έπεσαν στους 2700

-Μπορείς να εγκαταλείψεις αν θέλεις αγαπητέ μου. Το να έρθεις μαζί μας θα σε πονέσει πολύ λιγότερο...

-Για τελευταία φορά όχι! Δεν πρόκειται να εγκαταλείψω και κυρίως δεν πρόκειται να έρθω μαζί σας με ακούς;! Θα σε καταστρέψω ότι κι αν χρειαστεί να κάνω! Ειδικά μετά από ότι έκανες!

-Όπως θέλεις. Τότε ο χαμός σου θα είναι πιο επώδυνος από ότι φαντάζεσαι...

-Αρκετά! Σειρά μου! Ανοίγω την παγίδα Χωρισμός του Λευκού Φωτός! Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από την τράπουλά μου στην αρένα! Και διαλέγω την Sailor Star Maker! (1300) Όμως δε θα μείνει για πολύ! Γιατί θα τη θυσιάσω για να καλέσω κάτι ακόμα πιο δυνατό! Τον Κόκκινο Δράκο Δαίμονα! (2000) Και θα τον ενισχύσω κατά 300 πόντους με τη μαγική κάρτα Μυστική Αύρα! Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση!

-Ξέχασες ότι ο λύκος μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί;

-Θα καταστραφεί! Διότι πολύ απλά ο δράκος μου ακυρώνει κάθε ειδική ικανότητα ενός τέρατος που χάνεται στη μάχη. Εμπρός δράκε μου!

Η φωτιά του δράκου έψησε το λυκάνθρωπο και τους πόντους ζωής της που έγιναν τώρα 3200. τότε του είπε:

-Καλή κίνηση. Για να δούμε αν να έχεις κι άλλες σαν αυτήν...Ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα αρένας! Infernalvania!

-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτό;! Τα διέλυσες όλα!  
-Ακριβώς. Πετώντας ένα ζόμπι από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να καταστρέψω κάθε τέρας στην αρένα.

-Όμως όταν το κάνεις αυτό δεν μπορείς να καλέσεις κανένα τέρας κανονικά!

-Δε χρειάζομαι άλλα τέρατα.

-Και λοιπόν;! Έτσι κάνεις ζημιά και στον εαυτό σου!

-Δε νομίζω. Δεν ξέρεις ότι στέλνοντας μια άλλη Νυχτερίδα βαμπίρ στο νεκροταφείο μπορώ να εμποδίσω αυτήν στην αρένα να καταστραφεί;

-Πώς;!

-Πρώτα όμως θα στείλω ένα τέρας μου στο Νεκροταφείο για τη μαγική μου κάρτα.

Το είπε και το έκανε. Όλα τα τέρατα στην αρένα καταστράφηκαν εκτός από τη νυχτερίδα η οποία έμεινε ανέπαφη χάρη στην ενεργοποίηση της ειδικής της ικανότητας. Και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:  
-Τώρα επίθεση στον καλό μαχητή! Διέταξε η Angeline και το τέρας της επιτέθηκε στους πόντους ζωής του Neo καταφέρνοντάς του άλλο ένα χτύπημα και ρίχνοντάς τους στους 1700

-Αυτό ήταν όλο;! Δε θα με νικήσεις έτσι! Και θα σου το αποδείξω τώρα! Καλώ το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000) Σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Τι;! Μα δε θυσίασες τίποτα!

-Καλά που το είδες. Ενεργοποίησα την ιδιότητα της Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon από το νεκροταφείο μου κι έτσι μπόρεσα να καλέσω το δυνατό μου τέρας χωρίς θυσία! Τώρα πες αντίο στη νυχτερίδα σου! Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Η επίθεση σάρωσε τη νυχτερίδα κι έριξε αρκετά κάτω τους πόντους ζωής της στους 1200

-Νυχτερίδα Βαμπίρ επέστρεψε! Και τώρα το κάστρο μου θα σου θυμίσει την ικανότητά του!

-Ξέχνα το! Σε λίγο θα καταστρέψω το κάστρο σου με αυτό! Τη μαγική κάρτα Βαριά Θύελλα! Τώρα όλες οι μαγικές κάρτες και οι παγίδες στην αρένα καταστρέφονται αμέσως!

Ο τυφώνας που σήκωσε η μαγική κάρτα του Neo εξαφάνισε κάθε κάρτα στην αρένα...Ή σχεδόν κάθε κάρτα γιατί η Angeline είχε έναν κρυμμένο άσο στο μανίκι...:

-Την πάτησες σαν ανόητος...

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!

Φανερώνοντας τότε την άσχημη πλευρά της του είπε:  
-Δες και μόνος σου! Ανοίγω την παγίδα Κρεβάτι του Ζόμπι!

-Αδύνατον! Κατέστρεψα όλες τις παγίδες σου!

-Αυτό ακριβώς ήθελα να κάνεις.

-Στάσου! Εννοείς ότι...για να ενεργοποιηθεί αυτή η παγίδα έπρεπε...να καταστραφεί...;!

-Πολύ σωστά αγαπητέ μου...Και τώρα που καταστράφηκε μπορώ να καλέσω το Λυκάνθρωπο Ζόμπι σε θέση επίθεσης. Χάρη στη δική σου κάρτα είσαι εντελώς ανυπεράσπιστος. Τελείωσε Neo. Ενεργοποιώ το Βιβλίο της Ζωής. Χάρη σε αυτό μπορώ να φέρω τον Άρχοντα των Βαμπίρ από το νεκροταφείο, αλλά μετά θα τον βγάλω από το παιχνίδι για να καλέσω το πιο δυνατό μου πλάσμα! Εμφανίσου Γένεση Βαμπίρ! (3000) Και χάρη στη νυχτερίδα μου κερδίζει 200 πόντους ακόμα!

-Έχεις 3 τέρατα! Όμως δε φτάνουν!

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε θνητέ! Εδώ θα γίνει ο τάφος σου! Γένεση Βαμπίρ κατάστρεψε το δράκο του!

Αυτό το τέρας είχε ανατριχιαστική επίθεση που διέλυσε το δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής κι έριξε τους πόντους ζωής του Neo στους 1500

-Αυτό έχεις μόνο;! Δεν είναι τίποτα!

-Θέλεις κι άλλο ε; Έρχεται αμέσως!

Σειρά είχε τώρα ο λυκάνθρωπος ο οποίος χτύπησε τον Neo με τα νύχια του και σχεδόν εξαφάνισε τους πόντους του για να του μείνουν μόνο 100

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Σε προκαλώ! Κάνε την τελευταία επίθεση! Την προκάλεσε τότε ο Neo.

-Εσύ το ζήτησες! Νυχτερίδα Βαμπίρ αποτελείωσέ τον!

Η υψηλή συχνότητα των υπερήχων σήκωσε ένα κύμα που έκρυψε τον Neo από τα μάτια των κοριτσιών, φυσιολογικά πίστεψαν ότι όλα είχαν τελειώσει...:  
-Όχι! Δεν μπορεί να έχασε! Φώναξε τότε η Kurai...Μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα όμως...:

-Σταθείτε! Δείτε καλύτερα...Είπε η Mako η οποία άκουσε πρώτη το μοχθηρό γέλιο του Neo να σκίζει τον αέρα...

-Δε νίκησες ακόμα ανόητη!

-Τι;! Μα πώς;! Έπρεπε να είχες αφανιστεί!

-Πας στοίχημα; Της είπε τότε αυτός ειρωνικά κοιτάζοντας την Kurai.

-Πώς κατάφερες να επιβιώσεις;!  
-Όταν έκανες την τελευταία σου επίθεση, έβγαλα τη Sailor Moon Dark από το παιχνίδι κι έτσι η τελευταία σου επίθεση δεν έφτασε ποτέ στο στόχο της!

-Να σε πάρει!  
-Ευχαριστώ φιλενάδα! Με έσωσες! Είπε τότε ο Neo στην Kurai.

-Τίποτα! Πάντα στη διάθεσή σου! Του απάντησε εκείνη και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του:  
-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Πρώτα θα ανεβάσω τους Πόντους Ζωής μου με τη μαγική κάρτα Αναγέννηση Φωτός! Βγάζοντας ένα τέρας από το παιχνίδι κερδίζω τους πόντους του στην επίθεση και στην άμυνα! Η Sailor Jupiter (4000/4000) είναι ότι χρειάζομαι. Έπειτα καλώ την Sailor Earth (2000) σε θέση άμυνας και τελειώνω το δικό μου γύρο!

-Αυτός ο γύρος θα είναι ο τελευταίος σου! Τώρα θυσιάζω τα τρία μου τέρατα!  
-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις τώρα;!  
-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις! Καλώ το Θεϊκό Δράκο της Αποκάλυψης! (Χ000)

-Δεν μπορεί! Εσύ έχεις αυτό το θηρίο;!

-Δεν τελείωσα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Έγερση των Ζόμπι! Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω όσα τέρατα έχω στις κάρτες μου και να είναι ίδια με αυτό στην αρένα! Γι αυτό υποδέξου θερμά το Δράκο της Κόλασης (?) και τον Mobius τον Ψυχικό Δράκο! (4000)

-Ώστε εσύ έκλεψες το δράκο μου! Θα το μετανιώσεις! Της είπε τότε η Kurai φανερά εκνευρισμένη.

-Και θα τον χρησιμοποιήσω για να καταστρέψω το φίλο σας! Η ώρα έφτασε!

-Τι θα κάνεις με αυτά τα θηρία;!

-Και τώρα...Επικαλύπτω αυτά τα θεϊκά πλάσματα! Και μέσα από το Δίκτυο Επικάλυψης που δημιουργείται...Έρχεται ο πιο δυνατός αριθμός!

-Αριθμός...;!

-ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΜΕΝΑ! ΑΡΙΘΜΟΣ 1: ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΕ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ ΑΕΤΕ! (?)

Μέσα από μια δίνη το τέρας αυτό έκανε την εμφάνισή του αλλά ήταν ακόμα κλεισμένο σε μια σφαίρα του σκοταδιού με αποχρώσεις του γκρι και μωβ ενεργειακούς δακτυλίους να την κυκλώνουν...Δευτερόλεπτα μετά η σφαίρα άνοιξε και το θεϊκό θηρίο πήρε την αληθινή του μορφή με τον αριθμό 1 να φαίνεται στο ένα στέμμα του. Αυτό όμως που δεν ήξερε η Angeline ήταν ότι αυτά τα τέρατα έλεγχαν τον κάτοχο τους καθώς τρέφονταν από το σκοτάδι τους, έτσι μια μαύρη λάμψη την κάλυψε και ο αριθμός 1 σχηματίστηκε στο μέτωπό της...Με αυτήν την κίνηση τελείωσε το γύρο της. Όσο για τον Neo έκανε μερικά βήματα πίσω νιώθοντας για 3η φορά το φόβο αντικρίζοντας αυτό το θηρίο:

«Απίστευτο...Αυτά είναι τα θρυλικά Τέρατα-Αριθμοί...Νόμισα ότι ήταν θρύλος...Όμως τώρα πρέπει να νικήσω τον πιο δυνατό αριθμό...Πώς θα το κάνω...;»

Τελικά συνήλθε και προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Το τέρας σου είναι εντυπωσιακό αλλά δε σου εγγυάται ότι θα κερδίσεις!

Παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε και οι δύο μέχρι να έχουμε 6 κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Μετά θυσιάζω τη Sailor Earth για να καλέσω την Αιώνια Sailor Sun! (3300) Μπορεί να είναι τέρας 8 αστεριών αλλά χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα γίνεται τέρας 6 αστεριών! Με αυτό τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Ώρα να δείξω τη δύναμη του Δικεφάλου! Στέλνοντας μια Μονάδα Επικάλυψης στο Νεκροταφείο το θηρίο μου κληρονομεί την επίθεση και τις ειδικές ικανότητες του τέρατος αυτού. Και διαλέγω το Θεϊκό Δράκο της Αποκάλυψης! Έτσι κερδίζει 1000 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα στο χέρι μου! Και χάρη σε σένα έχει 6000 πόντους! Τώρα Δικέφαλε κατάστρεψε την Αιώνια Sailor Sun!

Με επίθεση που τσακίζει, η Sailor Sun έγινε σκόνη κι ο Neo Έχασε 2700 πόντους ζωής. Η επίθεση είχε τέτοια δύναμη που τον έκανε να χάσει την ισορροπία του και να πέσει κάτω. Αλλά σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και έκανε την κίνησή του:

-Δεν τελείωσε! Καλώ το Δράκο Στρατιώτη (500) σε θέση άμυνας...Αυτό είναι όλο...

-Οι άμυνές σου δε θα σε βοηθήσουν! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Αριθμού 1. Όταν καλείς ένα τέρας μπορεί να του επιτεθεί! Εμπρός θηρίο μου!

Τώρα ο αετός χρησιμοποίησε μόνο το ένα κεφάλι του και οι σκοτεινή μπάλα που έφυγε από το στόμα του, κατέστρεψε το δράκο του Neo μιας και είχε κάτω από 2000 πόντους άμυνας...Τώρα ήταν ανοιχτός σε επίθεση:

-Το τέλος σου έφτασε Neo! Στέλνω τον Mobius στο Νεκροταφείο και τώρα το πλάσμα μου θα σου επιτεθεί κατευθείαν!  
-ΟΧΙ!

-ΝΑΙ! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ!

4000 πόντοι έγραφαν το όνομά του...Η φλόγες και οι κεραυνού πλησίαζαν αργά αλλά σταθερά κι όταν έφτασαν τον χτύπησαν χωρίς έλεος για να τον παρασύρουν μακριά μέσα σε δυνατές κραυγές και τελικά να τον σωριάσουν αναίσθητο στο έδαφος. Τότε η Angeline του είπε:

-Σου το είχα πει...Η υπερβολική σου αυτοπεποίθηση θα σε οδηγήσει στην καταστροφή σου...

-Μην την ακούς Neo! Σε παρακαλώ σήκω πάνω! Δείξε της ποιος είσαι! Μην την αφήσεις να σου κομματιάσει την αυτοπεποίθηση! Είσαι ο καλύτερος! Δεν μπορείς να τα παρατήσεις τώρα! Μην ξεχνάς την Ange! Είναι φίλη σου! Θα την άφηνες να υποφέρει σε αυτή τη μορφή για την αιωνιότητα;! Μην ακούς αυτό το τέρας! Στάσου όρθιος και δειξ' της! Όλοι πιστεύουμε σε σένα!

Αυτά τα λόγια λειτούργησαν ευεργετικά στο πνεύμα του Neo. Άρχισε σιγά-σιγά να σηκώνεται όρθιος και να της λέει:  
-Δε θα εγκαταλείψω...Ποτέ...! Όχι όταν έχω κάτι για να μάχομαι...! Με άκουσες;! Δε θα χάσω από ένα τέρας σαν εσένα! Τώρα είναι σειρά μου...Όταν καταστράφηκε ο δράκος μου, τραβάω μια κάρτα...Είπε κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα...:  
«Όλα εξαρτώνται από αυτό...Οδήγησέ με...Καρδιά των Καρτών...»

Τελικά τράβηξε και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ατό που επιθυμούσε...Η πίστη του τον αντάμειψε...

-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω Angeline...Αλλά η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει στον επόμενο γύρο...Για την ώρα θα βάλω μόνο αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου...

-Η επιμονή σου με ενοχλεί! Ας γίνει έτσι λοιπόν...Στέλνω την τελευταία μου μονάδα στο νεκροταφείο και σε λίγο θα στείλω κι εσένα χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του τέρατός μου!

-Ξέρω τι σκαρώνεις και σε διαβεβαιώ ότι δε θα πετύχει!

-Προς στιγμήν θα κάψω 800 πόντους ζωής σου με τη μαγική κάρτα Ookazi! Έπειτα θα ρίξω μία κάρτα ανάποδα...Κι έπεται συνέχεια...

-Αυτό δεν είναι αρκετό!

-Θα το δούμε! Τώρα θα μεταφέρω όλους τους πόντος μυ εκτός από έναν στον Αριθμό 1. Μαζί θα ενωθούμε και θα σε συντρίψουμε! Μπορεί να μην είναι τόσοι πολλοί αλλά είναι παραπάνω από αρκετοί για να σε διαλύσω!

-Αφού λοιπόν είσαι τόσο σίγουρη για τη νίκη σου, κάνε μου επίθεση!

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά τα λόγια! Σε λίγο δε θα υπάρχεις σε αυτόν τον κόσμο! Εμπρός Δικέφαλε! Επίθεση! Όλα τέλειωσαν!

-Τίποτα δε τελείωσε! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! ΤΟ ΙΕΡΟ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΚΟΥ! Κοίτα τη μεγάλη του δύναμη!

Τότε ένα μεταλλικό αντικείμενο βγήκε μπροστά από τον Neo. Τι μπορούσε όμως να κάνει με αυτό...;

-Όχι! Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;!

-Χάρη στη δική μου πίστη και στην πίστη των φίλων μου, τώρα μπορώ να σε νικήσω! Κοίτα αυτό που θα σε καταστρέψει!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Είναι ένα Μεταλλικό Σύμβολο! Τώρα δεν είμαι εγώ ο στόχος του Δικεφάλου! Και έχοντας δώσει όλους σου σχεδόν τους πόντους, θα εξαφανιστείς από τα χέρια του ίδιου σου του θηρίου!

-Όχι! Αυτό δε θα γίνει ποτέ!

-Με έναν μόνο πόντο ζωής να σε προστατεύει, φοβάμαι πως δεν έχεις πολλές επιλογές!

Η επίθεση δεν μπορούσε να ανακληθεί κι έτσι ο Αριθμός 1 εξαπέλυσε τη μανία του. Όμως ο Neo φαινόταν πολύ σίγουρος παρότι τυλίχθηκε πάλι σε μια κόλαση φωτιάς και κεραυνών:

-Μόλις η επίθεσή σου χτυπήσει το σύμβολό μου, η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει!

Όμως...:

-Καλή προσπάθεια Φαραώ αλλά το σχέδιό σου δεν πέτυχε. Δε θα νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα, ποτέ δεν είχες τον έλεγχο, από την αρχή παίζω εγώ μαζί σου. Του είπε καθώς αποκαλυπτόταν πάλι ολόκληρη μπροστά του έχοντας ξανά τους 1200 πόντους της.

-Πώς επέζησες; Είναι αδύνατον...

-Έπαιξα κι εγώ μια μαγική κάρτα όπως κι εσύ και κατάφερα να ξεφύγω...Ήταν η μαγικά κάρτα Αντί-Ένωση. Με χώρισε ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα από το Δικέφαλο Αετό και σταμάτησε τη μάχη πριν καν αρχίσει.

-Δεν έχει σημασία...Η κάρτα που κρατώ στο χέρι μου είναι το κλειδί για τη νίκη μου!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Πρώτα θα καλέσω τον εαυτό μου! Τον Neo-Red Ranger (5000) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τώρα...θα ενεργοποιήσω μια πανίσχυρη μαγική κάρτα τελετής! Εμπρός! Θεϊκή Τελετή του Χρυσού Κρυστάλλου!

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Η θανατική σου καταδίκη για όλα όσα έκανες! Τώρα μπορώ να θυσιάσω τον εαυτό μου και σε αντάλλαγμα μπορώ να καλέσω τα 3 θρυλικά μου πλάσματα!

-Δεν μπορεί! Δε γίνεται!

 **-ΑΠΟ ΤΙΣ ΑΜΜΟΥΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΡΧΑΙΑΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ ΑΚΟΥΣΤΕ ΤΟ ΚΑΛΕΣΜΑ ΜΟΥ! ΣΗΚΩΘΕΙΤΕ ΚΑΙ ΦΕΡΤΕ ΜΟΥ ΤΗ ΝΙΚΗ! ΔΕΧΤΕΙΤΕ ΤΗ ΘΥΣΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΙ ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΤΕΙΤΕ ΣΕ ΜΕΝΑ! ΓΙΓΑΝΤΑ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ** **OBELISK** **! ΟΣΙΡΗ ΟΥΡΑΝΙΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ! ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!**

Έτσι ο Neo θυσιάζοντας τον εαυτό του κατάφερε να καλέσει τα πανίσχυρα τέρατά του, από αριστερά μέσα από γαλάζιες ρωγμές αναδύθηκε ο Obelisk, από δεξιά στους αιθέρες μέσα από κόκκινους κεραυνούς πέταξε ο Όσιρης και στο κέντρο μέσα από μια γέφυρα φωτιάς που ένωνε γη και ουρανό ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα βγήκε από τη φωτεινή του σφαίρα κι άρχισε να βρυχάται μαζί με τους άλλους 2 Θεούς...

-ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ!

-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Οι Θεοί μου θα σε στείλουν εκεί που ανήκεις! Μεγάλη Θεότητα του Ήλιου! Παρακαλώ δέξου την προσφορά μου! Σου προσφέρω τη δύναμη των 2 Αιγύπτιων Θεών για να αυξήσεις τη δική σου! Διέταξε τότε ο Neo σηκώνοντας τα χέρια και τότε ο Όσιρης με τον Obelisk έλιωσαν προσφέροντας την ενέργειά τους στον Ρα για να φτάσει η δύναμή του στους 7000 πόντους. Τώρα ήταν έτοιμος για την τελική επίθεση:

-Και τώρα Φτερωτέ Δράκε του Ρα...ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ! ΘΕΙΚΟ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!

Η φλογισμένη μπάλα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού δεν ήταν κάτι που θα ήθελε να αντιμετωπίσει κάποιος...Ακόμα κι αν οι Αριθμοί δεν καταστρέφονταν από άλλα τέρατα εκτός από τους ομοίους τους, αυτός ο κανόνας δεν εφαρμόστηκε στην περίπτωση των Αιγύπτιων Θεών...Όταν πλησίασε αρκετά, οι φλόγες τύλιξαν τον Αριθμό 1 και μετά από λίγο τον κατέστρεψαν μαζί με την κάτοχό του που ήταν ακόμα ενωμένη μαζί του. Όταν η επίθεση τελείωσε, το μόνο που είχε απομείνει ήταν οι 3 κάρτες των Θεϊκών Δράκων καθώς και η τιάρα που φορούσε στο κεφάλι. Ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής και η φίλη του επανήλθε στην ανθρώπινη μορφή της...

Τώρα που τελικά όλα ήταν εντάξει, η πρώτη δουλειά του Neo ήταν να αφαιρέσει τη σφαίρα με τις Κόκκινες Αστραπές που κρατούσαν αιχμάλωτη την Ange και στη συνέχεια μάζεψε τις 3 κάρτες των δράκων για να δώσει στην Kurai τη δική της και να κρατήσει εκείνος τις άλλες 2 ώστε να τις φυλάξει να μην κλαπούν ξανά. Όταν έγινε κι αυτό, πήρε την τιάρα, το μόνο πράγμα που είχε απομείνει από την αντίπαλό του και την πρόσφερε στη Mako λέγοντας:

-Πάρε αγάπη μου. Αξίζει να τη φοράει μια πραγματική βασίλισσα...

-Ευχαριστώ...Του είπε τότε εκείνη και μετά κινήθηκε ο ίδιος προς τη φίλη του που είχε αρχίσει να συνέρχεται...:

-Με ακούς μάτια μου; Μπορείς να μιλήσεις; Τη ρώτησε.

-Neo...Εσύ είσαι...; Είπε τότε εκείνη αναπνέοντας βαθιά και συνεχώς.

-Ναι εγώ είμαι...Ηρέμησε...Όλα τελείωσαν...Μπορείς να σταθείς όρθια;

-Νομίζω ναι...Του απάντησε και έκανε μια δοκιμή να σηκωθεί, στην αρχή φαινόταν να τα κατάφερνε αλλά ζαλίστηκε και ξανάπεσε στα χέρια του.

-Άφησέ με να σε φροντίσω...Της είπε τότε και της διοχέτευσε μια μικρή δόση από τη δική του ενέργεια. Όταν το έκανε, την ξαναρώτησε:  
-Πώς νιώθεις τώρα...;

-Κάπως καλύτερα...Άφησέ με να ξαναδοκιμάσω...Του απάντησε κι αυτή τη φορά τα κατάφερε. Εκείνος μπορεί να την άφησε αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως την πήρε αγκαλιά κι εκείνη ανταπέδωσε ενώ την είχαν πάρει τα κλάματα. Μέσα στα αναφιλητά της πήγε κάτι να του πει αλλά εκείνος δεν τη άφησε λέγοντας:

-Δε χρειάζεται να μου πεις μάτια μου...Τα κατάλαβα όλα...Αυτό το κάθαρμα δεν υπάρχει πια...Του έδωσα ένα καλό μάθημα...

Ακούγοντάς το αυτό τον έσφιξε πιο πολύ κι ο Neo δεν της είπε τίποτα. Την άφησε να εκτονωθεί κι αρκέστηκε στο να της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά. Την ίδια στιγμή έρχονταν και οι υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες με τη Sailor Moon να του λέει:

-Ήταν πράγματι πολύ εντυπωσιακό αυτό...Από την αρχή είχες το σεβασμό μου αλλά τώρα σου το λέω χωρίς κανένα φόβο...Neo...Είσαι ο καλύτερος όλων...Ο τρόπος που πολέμησες σήμερα θα είναι έμπνευση για όλες μας...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Έκανα αυτό που ξέρω καλύτερα...Να είμαι πιστός στις αρχές μου...Αυτό είναι όλο...Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Όπως και να έχει το πράγμα...Μακάρι να υπήρχαν μαχητές σαν εσένα...Και δε σου μιλάω μόνο εκ μέρους μου, αλλά και όλης της ομάδας και είμαστε περήφανες που σε έχουμε μαζί μας...

-Η τιμή είναι δική μου...

Έχοντας τελειώσει όλα πια, ο Neo πήρε την Ange από το χέρι και την πήγε στο σπίτι της για να τη βάλει να ξεκουραστεί και να ξεπεράσει αυτή την περιπέτεια...Μια εβδομάδα αργότερα τίποτα δε θύμιζε ότι τα είχαν περάσει όλα αυτά και στο τραπέζι που στρώθηκε στο σπίτι του Neo, η ομάδα γιόρτασε την καινούρια της νίκη και ταυτόχρονα την είσοδο ενός καινούριου μέλους στην παρέα...

Δεν υπήρχε αμφιβολία ότι όλοι χάρηκαν γι αυτήν την καινούρια προσθήκη. Ειδικότερα ο Neo ήταν ο πιο ευτυχισμένος απ ' όλους και δεν το έκρυβε. Και γιατί να το κρύψει άλλωστε όταν έβλεπε ύστερα από τόσα χρόνια ένα αγαπημένο του πρόσωπο να έχει ανθίσει. Παρόλα αυτά, μετά το πέρας των εορταστικών εκδηλώσεων, η ατμόσφαιρα βάρυνε και πάλι. Η μικρή του φίλη είχε 3 μέρες να εμφανιστεί σε σημείο που τον έκανε να ανησυχήσει για το αν έφυγε ή ακόμα χειρότερα αν συνέβη κάτι άλλο το οποίο δεν ήθελε να σκέφτεται. Αυτήν τη έντονη ανησυχία φάνηκε να συμμερίζεται και η γυναίκα του, γι αυτό και τον ρώτησε:

-Έχεις τίποτα νεότερο από την Ange αυτές τις μέρες;

-Δυστυχώς όχι…Ούτε στο τηλέφωνο απαντάει ούτε βγαίνει έξω…Δεν ξέρω τι να πω πια και το μυαλό μου πάει στο χειρότερο…Εσείς δεν την είδατε;

-Όχι. Περάσαμε από το σπίτι της αλλά δεν είχε φώτα αναμμένα, ίσως να έφυγε.

-Φοβάμαι…Είπε τότε ο Neo έχοντας κάτσει στον καναπέ σκεφτικός.

-Τι ακριβώς φοβάσαι; Τον ρώτησε η Mako.

-Είναι πολύ ευαίσθητη…Μπορεί να κάνει καμιά τρέλα…

-Δεν πιστεύω να φτάσει τόσο μακριά. Να έλεγες ότι ήταν μαζί χρόνια, σίγουρα πονάει όλο αυτό αλλά αποκλείεται να φτάσει ως εκεί.

-Θα πάω να την δω. Αν δεν πειστώ δεν πρόκειται να μου φύγουν οι αμφιβολίες.

-Δοκίμασε, θα πάω κι εγώ να τη δω μετά. Και τα κορίτσια φυσικά, όλες ανησυχούμε.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό λοιπόν, ο Neo έφυγε κι έφτασε έξω από το σπίτι της. Δοκίμασε να χτυπήσει το κουδούνι αλλά δεν πήρε απάντηση, έκανε ακόμα 2 προσπάθειες και πάλι δεν τα κατάφερε. Αυτό τον τρέλανε αλλά προσπάθησε να κρατήσει την ψυχραιμία του, αφού σκέφτηκε πιο ψύχραιμα αποφάσισε να χρησιμοποιήσει τηλεμεταφορά και με τον τρόπο αυτό έφτασε στο σαλόνι του σπιτιού της, κοίταξε δεξιά-αριστερά αλλά δεν ήταν κανείς εκεί. Δεν έβλεπε τίποτα μέχρι το αυτί του έπιασε κάτι πνιχτούς ήχους που έμοιαζαν με κλάμα. Ακούγοντας καλύτερα, κατάλαβε ότι οι ήχοι αυτοί έρχονταν από την κρεβατοκάμαρα. Με σταθερά βήματα προχώρησε προς τα εκεί κι άνοιξε προσεκτικά την πόρτα όπου την είδε να κάθεται στο κρεβάτι μαζεμένη σαν μπάλα και κρατά το κεφάλι της με τα δύο της χέρια. Φαίνεται ότι το σπίτι φαινόταν εγκαταλειμμένο μιας και δεν είχε φως εδώ και μέρες στο δωμάτιο, γεγονός που έκανε πιο βαρύ το τοπίο. Αυτό τον έκανε να τρομάξει κάπως αλλά οι πνιχτοί ήχοι τον έκαναν να αλλάξει γνώμη, Εκείνη δεν τον είχε δει όπως ήταν κι αυτός την πλησίασε ακουμπώντας τρυφερά το χέρι του στα μαλλιά της. Μη περιμένοντας το άγγιγμά του, γύρισε προς το μέρος του και τν είδε να στέκεται από πάνω της:

-Ηρέμησε, εγώ είναι. Προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει εκείνος.

-Πώς μπήκες…; Είσαι ώρα εδώ…; Τον ρώτησε βουρκωμένη.

-Δεν έχω πολλή ώρα που ήρθα, προσπάθησα να χτυπήσω την πόρτα σου αλλά δεν απάντησες κι έτσι χρησιμοποίησα άλλο τρόπο. Ήρθα να δω πώς είσαι γιατί κόντεψα να τρελαθώ κοριτσάκι μου.

-Καλά είμαι…Προσπάθησε να του απαντήσει χωρίς ωστόσο να καταφέρει να τον πείσει.

-Έτσι όπως σε βλέπω δεν είμαι και τόσο σίγουρος γι αυτό…Έλα πες μου γιατί είσαι στεναχωρημένη, θα νιώσεις καλύτερα. ΑΝ και νομίζω ότι ξέρω την αιτία.

-Πρέπει να είναι πραγματικά τόσο αφελής…Πίστεψα τόσα ψέματα χωρίς να δεύτερη σκέψη!

-Δεν πρέπει να κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου μάτια μου, είσαι ένα όμορφο κορίτσι κι όπως είναι φυσιολογικό θα ερωτευτείς, το γεγονός ότι αυτό το κάθαρμα σε κορόιδεψε δεν είναι δική σου ευθύνη. Δεν είναι ψέματα ότι ο έρωτας είναι τυφλός, απλά δεν είχες τη σωστή εμπειρία να το διαχειριστείς, αυτό όμως δεν αποδεικνύει ότι είσαι ηλίθια…Είσαι ακόμα τόσο νέα, έχεις όλη τη ζωή μπροστά σου, μη μου στεναχωριέσαι ματάκια μου…Ηρέμησε…Τους καλύτερους θα έχεις, τους καλύτερους…

-Μα έλα…ήταν ολοφάνερο…Ωραίος και μυστηριώδης τύπος…Συναντιέται τυχαία με μια απλή καθημερινή κοπέλα και την ερωτεύεται παράφορα, ούτε και στα πιο σαχλά μυθιστορήματα…

-Και πάλι δεν πρέπει να κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου. Κι όσο τρελό κι αν σου φαίνεται, υπάρχει και η θετική πλευρά.

Και λέγοντας αυτά, την πήρε στα χέρια του και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του, εκείνη τότε ανταπόδωσε την αγκαλιά χωρίς να μιλήσει, απλά άφησε τον εαυτό της να ξεσπάσει μέσα στην αγκαλιά του.

Αυτός δεν απάντησε επίσης. Την άφησε να εκτονωθεί για μερικά λεπτά κρατώντας την σφιχτά και χαϊδεύοντας τρυφερά τα μαλλιά της, έπειτα συνέχισε:

-Εσύ τουλάχιστον το κατάλαβες έγκαιρα, τι να πουν κι άλλοι που πίστευαν ότι βρίσκονταν στον παράδεισο για χρόνια…

-Ο καθένας έχει τις εμπειρίες του. Ο πόνος της πρώτης αγάπης είναι πιο οδυνηρός και σε ακυρώνει.

-Δε σε ακυρώνει απλά, σε σκοτώνει…Το ξέρω καλύτερα από τον καθένα…

-Οπότε με καταλαβαίνεις, δε χρειάζεται να πούμε κάτι άλλο.

-Έχουμε. Θα μπορούσες να είχες βρεθεί σε πολύ χειρότερη θέση Ange μου…Άκουσέ με λίγο γιατί κι εγώ από την πλευρά μου, σου χρωστάω μια εξήγηση και τώρα είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή.

-Τι εννοείς δε σε καταλαβαίνω…

-Θα σου εξηγήσω αμέσως…Όταν ήμουν 16 χρονών, είχα γνωρίσει ένα κορίτσι. Είχα μαγευτεί από το όμορφο πρόσωπό της και το αδαμάντινο του χαρακτήρα της…Ή τουλάχιστον έτσι νόμιζα τότε…Δεθήκαμε όπως κανείς άλλος, με το πέρασμα του πρώτου χρόνου πίστεψα ότι μπορούσαμε να κάνουμε σχέδια μαζί, υπολόγιζα όταν τελείωνα τις σπουδές μου θα μέναμε μαζί επιτέλους και αν όλα πήγαιναν καλά θα παντρευόμασταν. Όλα πήγαιναν καλά μέχρι την άνοιξη, συγκεκριμένα λίγους μήνες πριν τα 18α γενέθλιά μου…Της είχα αγοράσει ένα δώρο και σκόπευα να της το προσφέρω για να γιορτάσουμε την επέτειό μας, τα τρία χρόνια που ήμασταν μαζί. Όταν έφτασα στο σπίτι της δεν ήταν κανείς, προσπάθησα να τη βρω στο τηλέφωνο αλλά ήταν κι αυτό ήταν απενεργοποιημένο…Μερικές μέρες μετά έπεσε η βόμβα…Έμαθα ότι είχε φύγει μαζί με κάποιον άλλο για ταξίδι χωρίς να ξέρω τίποτα εγώ. Όταν γύρισε από το ταξίδι της ζήτησα το λόγο, φυσικά δεν πήρα απάντηση παρά μόνο μια φτηνή δικαιολογία ότι δεν ένιωθε πια ασφάλεια κοντά μου. Κι εννοούμε οικονομική ασφάλεια φυσικά έτσι; Αυτό ήταν το τελειωτικό χτύπημα…Μερικούς μήνες μετά με κατεστραμμένη την περηφάνια μου και άδειος από κάθε είδους συναίσθημα, έφυγα από τη χώρα κι έτσι έφτασα στην Ιαπωνία…Τα υπόλοιπα τα ξέρεις…

Καθώς η Ange άκουγε την ιστορία, είχε μείνει με ανοιχτό το στόμα και τον κοίταζε στα μάτια με τα δικά της να είναι δακρυσμένα. Όταν τελείωσε, την ρώτησε:

-Τι έχεις να πεις τώρα;

-Δεν ξέρω τι να πω…Έχω μείνει άφωνη…

-Είδες που υπάρχουν και χειρότερα; Φαντάζεσαι να συνέβαινε σε σένα κάτι τέτοιο;

-Δεν…Δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα…

-Γι αυτό σου λέω, μη μου στεναχωριέσαι, θα έρθει και η δική σου σειρά. Της είπε αυτός και μαζί με τα χάδια του, την φιλούσε στα μάγουλα κρατώντας την πάντα σφιχτά πάνω του.

-Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα; Τη ρώτησε ξανά.

-Ίσως…Θα τα σκεφτώ όλα αυτά αλλά θέλω ακόμα λίγο χρόνο…Του απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

Τότε ο Neo την έσφιξε πιο πολύ και την κόλλησε περισσότερο πάνω στο σώμα του μη αφήνοντάς την να του φύγει, μην τη χάσει ξανά.

-Ευχαριστώ…Του είπε τότε εκείνη παραδομένη στην αγκαλιά του.

-Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα που θέλω να θυμάσαι μικρούλι μου…Της είπε πάλι

-Και τι είναι αυτό…;

-Για τον κόσμο είσαι κάποιος, αλλά για κάποιους άλλους εσύ είσαι ο κόσμος…Κι εσύ είσαι κομμάτι του δικού μου κόσμου…

-Αυτό ήταν πολύ καλό. Δε θα το ξεχάσω ποτέ. Του είπε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας αδύναμα αλλά τώρα ήταν εμφανώς καλύτερα. Λέγοντας αυτό, την σήκωσε στα χέρια του και την κράτησε για λίγο έτσι, στη συνέχεια σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Τότε εκείνη του είπε γελώντας:  
-Μπορώ να κατέβω εδώ παρακαλώ;

-Φυσικά δεσποινίς μου…Της απάντησε εκείνος και την απόθεσε απαλά στο κρεβάτι, όταν την άφησε, πέρασε το χέρι του πάνω από το μέτωπό της και στη συνέχεια της χάιδεψε τρυφερά τα μαλλιά για μια τελευταία φορά.

-Σε ευχαριστώ…Δεν ξέρω τι άλλο να πω…Μου έλειψαν τόσο πολύ κάτι τέτοια…Του είπε καθώς ήταν ξαπλωμένη.

-Αυτό να μην το ξαναπείς μικρούλι μου…Γι αυτό είμαι εδώ…Μου έλειψες τόσο πολύ κι εγώ έχω ένα χρέος απέναντί σου…Σε άφησα για τόσο πολύ καιρό και τώρα το οφείλω στον εαυτό μου να σε φροντίζω…Δεν θα αφήσω να στεναχωρηθείς ξανά…Αυτά τα ματάκια από εδώ και πέρα θα σκορπίζουν μόνο το φως…

Εκείνη χαμογέλασε ακούγοντας αυτά τα λόγια και κούνησε το κεφάλι της.

Την επόμενη κιόλας μέρα ήρθαν και τα άλλα κορίτσια να την δουν, γεγονός που την έκανε να χαρεί πιο πολύ. Με το πέρασμα των ημερών, το αρχικό σοκ είχε υποχωρήσει πια και η ζωή της πήρε ξανά τον κανονικό της δρόμο, είχε δεθεί πλήρως με όλη την ομάδα και τα καλύτερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα….Σταδιακά άρχισε να ανακατασκευάζει το σπίτι της στο δικό της στυλ, ειδικά στο δωμάτιό της είχε δημιουργήσει μια διακόσμηση στους τοίχους που απεικόνιζε όλα τα μέλη της ομάδας με τη Sailor Moon και τον Neo σε περίοπτη θέση, για να μην αναφέρουμε και την τεράστια συλλογή από φιγούρες και manga στα ράφια της βιβλιοθήκης της.

Όμως η συνέχεια αναμενόταν να είναι ακόμα πιο εντυπωσιακή…Ο κόσμος στον οποίο ονειρευόταν να ζει, σύντομα θα ερχόταν σε αυτή και θα της χτυπούσε την πόρτα….


End file.
